Concrete in Your Hair
by Spicy-Vanilla
Summary: Set after the Season 3 Finale. Sookie gets a surprise visit from our favourite Viking  she's back from La-La-Land! AKA Fairy-world . Naughty-nice fun. Hope you like it! One-Shot, possibly vignettes!
1. Concrete In Your Hair

**Just a little fun one-shot! I left my other story, _Fresh Blood_, to rest for a few days but I'll be back to writing it very soon. The season finale inspired me this. Hope you like it! I might or might not continue it. I find it rather complete by itself but if I get inspired or something, I might write some more little vignettes!**

**Thank you all for reading! Please review :D makes me so goddamned happy!**

**xoxoxo**

Sookie was watching television, something she rarely did. But right now she only needed something to fill her up, to busy her so much she'd forget the hole Bill had left in her. She wanted nothing to do ever again with vampires, werewolves and the whole shebang. She wanted peace of mind and a normal, human life. There was a slight knock at her door and she sighed. She turned the TV off and pulled her robe tightly around her small frame before going to look and see who was disturbing her. She opened the door and almost yelled in exasperation.

'Didn't I make myself clear I wanted nothing to do with you ever again, you cold creep?' she snapped.

Eric simply stood there, looking at her, expecting her to invite him in. His hair was not gelled and it had gotten lighter as it used to be when she'd met him. The messy hairdo he wore reminded her of her first dream with him. She growled internally at the reminder.

'Sookie, I just wanted to thank you. I didn't get a chance last time I saw you, with… Whatever, I just wanted to thank you for saving my life.' Eric said, his gaze intent on keeping hers. She frowned.

'Good. Get the fuck off my porch now. And don't come back.' She groaned at him, trying to close the door. He put his foot in the way and sighed.

'You really intent on making this harder for me? Cause honestly, I don't say thank you quite that often. And I mean it. And I meant what I told you the other night.' Eric said, keeping calm even though he just felt like going back to Fangtasia and wait for _her_ to give in and swallow back her pride or whatever it was that prevented her from actually talking to him. She'd been gone way too long for his taste and yet no one knew what she'd been up to those three weeks she'd been missing. But she was back and safe.

'What part? That my boyfriend was a liar who broke my heart? Trust me, the message passed. Now fuck off!' Sookie snarled, trying once more to close the door. 'And remove your creepy foot from my door! I didn't invite you in, it's got no reason to be there!' She said, fuming.

'It doesn't work like that.' He replied, stepping back and away from her door. He knew for one thing that forcing her into anything at all was the surest way to lose her forever. He'd done that mistake more than once already and he wasn't willing to do it again. 'Can we please just talk? No need to invite me in, I can just stand here on the porch or you can join me, whatever you like.' He pleaded. She eyed him suspiciously and crossed her arms on her chest.

'What do you want this time? Some more mind reading? A friend of yours to feed my blood to?' She offered, sarcastic. 'Or maybe you're in the mood to sunbathe yourself?'

'I just want to talk to you because I think you deserve some explanations from me.' Eric said, leaning on the banister of the porch. She took a careful step outside and sat stood opposite him, her back on the wall near the door.

'Shoot. I'm all ears, Sheriff.' She said, taking in the sight of him.

'First, I have a question for you.' Eric started, his hands in his pockets to keep himself from ripping her robe off. He was sure she wasn't wearing much underneath and he tensed at the images that flooded his mind. Thank god for her not being able to read vampire minds.

'What?' she asked exasperated.

'Why did you kiss me back?' He simply asked, awaiting her response anxiously.

'The fuck, Eric? How is that even relevant here?' Sookie replied after a few silent seconds. The question obviously had taken her aback.

'I'm asking. Just answer. Or maybe you're afraid to?' Eric mused, his eyebrows raised quizzically.

'Why did I kiss you back? When did you ever get the impression I kissed you back? You literally jumped on me like some moronic teenager. A fucking heavy one too. I did push you back…At least I tried…' Sookie muttered, suddenly finding her nails mighty interesting.

'For a good two seconds. I admire your will-power.' Eric replied, cocky.

'What is this really about? What do you want to know? If I enjoyed kissing you? Yeah sure, you kiss well. Good for you. Now get off my porch and let me be. You saved my life, I saved yours. I don't owe you anything, you don't owe me anything. Fair and square. Now just go? Please? Actually you still owe me those 10 000$. Consider us even when you mail me the check…' Sookie said, pouting.

Eric smirked. She had enjoyed the kiss. He had enjoyed it too. 'Enjoyed' being here the biggest euphemism on his part. The kiss had been a bloody revelation to him. She was really under his skin in more ways than one. And he hated it. He didn't want to possess her just physically. He wanted the whole darn ensemble. Preferably naked. He silently scolded himself and noted she was dead-on with her teenager analogy. That's exactly what he felt like, an infatuated teenager. And damn did he not like that. She could make him feel human in ways he hadn't known he still could.

'Actually you're wrong.' Eric said, taking a step forward.

'About what? Last time I checked, you _still_ owed me 10 000$!' Sookie replied, her eyes widening at the sight of his body now way to close to hers for comfort.

'I do owe you something, apart from the money.' Eric continued, closing the space between them. Now her breath was really caught in her throat. She looked up at him, nervous and shaky.

'An apology?' Sookie supplied, hopeful.

'A kiss. That we'll get to finish since Pam so rudely interrupted our first.' Eric said before drawing her mouth to his in a manner that resembled much that of their first kiss. The man was forgetting she had ended their first _séance_ because she felt it was all wrong and getting out of hand. This time, however, Sookie yelped in surprise and relaxed into the kiss. The man was skilled in the lip-nibbles department. She could feel the heat radiating down to the apex of her thighs and she rested her back on the wall for support. When he finally let go of her, she felt like goddamned pudding. She kept her eyes shut for a few long seconds and felt like never opening them again when he cleared his throat softly.

'What the fuck was that about?' She snarled, her eyes opening to look at his usually smug face.

'Such language, Miss Stackhouse. You're starting to sound like Russell. You ought to be ashamed of yourself.' He teased her, gently, a seductive grin on his face.

'Hell yeah, I'm ashamed, for letting you do this. Again!' She snapped, stomping her foot. 'You still haven't answered me! What was that about!'

'Felt like it.' He replied. 'I can do it again if you like?'

'In your dreams.'

'Or in yours. I'm mighty curious as to what exactly we do in your dreams… Considering the nature of the effects vampire blood has, it must be quite interesting to say the least.'

'Oh get a grip. Like you're god's gift or something. Just tell me what you came to tell me and go back to being creepy and cold.'

_Or I can come in and we can fuck like minx on your kitchen table. Or your bed. Or up against the wall or all of the above_, Eric thought, sighing heavily.

'I came to tell you that I'm sorry about Bill.' Eric said.

'Why? Why are you sorry?' Sookie asked him, suspicious.

'Because I forced him to tell you the truth. And because I didn't tell you the moment I figured it out.' Eric said, cupping her chin with his hand. She didn't shrug him off as he'd expected. Instead, she gazed at his eyes thoughtfully.

'Why didn't you? I thought you'd gloat at the mere notion of telling me Bill had lied to me from the start.' Sookie said, somberly. 'Wasn't it part of your big plan all along to lure me to you?'

'If you ever come to me, and I wish you will someday, I want you to do it because you want to, because you wish to be mine. As to why I didn't tell you myself that Bill had deceived you, it's because I didn't think you would believe me.'

'I wouldn't have believed you indeed.' Sookie replied. She stared at his hair bothered. She pointed at a strand, frowning. 'By the way, you've got cement in your hair.' Eric sighed and slipped his fingers in his strands, looking for the bothersome piece of cement. He'd been trying for the past weeks to get it all out but it was a resilient little bitch, that concrete. Sookie scoffed and slapped his hands away.

'Let me do it, damn it, you'll mess it all up!' She snapped, pulling his chin down so she could reach his hair. He complied, a small smile on his lips. She softly passed her hair in the strands and wrinkled her nose in annoyance.

'Maybe you could purr to make this even more annoying?' She offered him as he closed his eyes in delight. He loved her playing in his hair, which was yet another surprise since the only women he ever allowed to do that was Pam.

'If I could, I swear I would, Miss Stackhouse. Remind me to pour some more cement in my hair next time I see you.' He said, his voice a low rumble. At that she couldn't help but stifle a giggle. The man was being ridiculously adorable. And as pissed as she was at him, she couldn't help but find this amusing. She resumed removing the cement left in his hair and she frowned slightly, thinking.

'Our hair is the same colour.' She said, gazing at him with wonder.

'Indeed.' Eric replied, taking one of her curls and wrapping it around his finger. 'But are you blond all over?' He asked, cocky.

She sighed and cocked one of her eyebrows up.

'Don't you just wish you knew.' She muttered.

He stared at her and smiled. Yes, he wished he knew.

'I am.' He said, grinning. 'All over.'

'Good for you. Might I remind you I was already_ graced_ with the sight of a very naked you?' Sookie said, sarcastic.

'So you did look.' He concluded, his smirk growing even bigger.

'Fuck you.' She replied, trying very hard to suppress her smile.

'You may, anytime you wish.' He replied, closing the space between them once more. He still held her curl on his finger and she moaned when he gently tugged at it.

'Don't pull my hair!' She said, her breath catching in her throat. She looked pointedly at his chest, which was leveled with her face. The man was making her buzz with excitement. He already could tell how she was feeling; she wouldn't allow him the satisfaction of seeing it painted on her face.

'Have I ever told you that you are very beautiful?' Eric asked, his grin replaced by genuine interest. She looked up at him, her temper flaring.

'No you haven't. Have I ever told you what a big asshole you are?' She returned, smug. He laughed at that.

'Yes you have, and I'll be working very hard on trying to change your mind about that.' Eric replied, smiling. He had a beautiful smile when he actually gave a try at it.

'_Trying_.' She noted. 'Now what is it you wanted to explain to me? The reason for your presence on my porch?' She continued, crossing her arms on her chest once more, trying to hide her heaving chest. She was getting cold from the outside temperature and the fact she was only wearing a robe, but she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of inviting him in.

'You're cold.' He noted, sharp and accurate. Ah right, the man _could _feel her emotions. He slipped his leather jacket off and swiftly dropped it on her shoulders.

'Thank you.' She simply said, her voice low and soft.

'I wanted to tell you that I regret not informing you of my plan to defeat Russell. It wasn't fair of me to leave you in the dark.' Eric said, sitting on the wooden bench of the porch. She joined him, keeping a safe distance between them.

'Why did you?' She asked, turning her head to look at him.

'Because I was stupid. I didn't trust you to help me if I told you everything. Pam convinced me to use you, but I only did because I knew it would save you in the end. I should have given you more credit. You deserve it.' He said. She was truly and utterly speechless. She'd never thought Eric would be able to step aside his enormous ego to actually stoop down to the level of humans and make amends where he ought to.

'Why are you telling me all this?' She asked him, pulling her knees to her chest, her bare feet on the bench. She shivered a bit.

'Because you deserve to know. Aren't you cold? Can't we finish this inside?' He asked, eyeing her curiously.

'We could but I wouldn't want you to get the wrong idea.' She replied, her teeth clattering softly. She pulled his leather jacket closer to her. 'Aren't you cold without your jacket?' She asked him. She'd never really known if Vampires were sensitive to temperature.

'Not really. I've had much worst.' He replied, quizzically. 'And I won't get any idea at all. I just wouldn't want you to get sick over our discussing. Surely wouldn't help my record now would it?' He offered. He stood and extended his hand so as to help her up. She stared at it and ignored it, standing up by herself. She walked towards the door and slipped back in the warmth of her home.

'Please come in.' She said to him, dropping his leather coat on the couch and sitting on it, her feet plumped up on the coffee table. He eyed the room curiously. The only time he'd actually been in her home had been when he'd saved her from the werewolves and he hadn't really taken time to look at the décor. He finally sat in the armchair opposite her, exactly where Bill had sat a few weeks ago during that terrible encounter that had revealed to Sookie how very little she'd actually known about her boyfriend and almost fiancé. He looked a bit out of place in the little armchair and she almost laughed. He eyed her, puzzled.

'What's making you laugh?' He asked.

'You look like a giant in a rabbit's hole!' she exclaimed, laughing softly.

He frowned slightly but was amused by her laugh.

'I wanted to tell you something else Sookie.' Eric suddenly said, seriously. She grabbed a piece of popcorn and shoved it in her mouth, enjoying the salty flavor before she downed some Coca-Cola, waiting for him to speak.

'Yes?' She said, putting her glass back on the coffee table near her feet. She didn't realize just how much that left her robe gaping and Eric eyed her movement with great interest. She consciously sat in a more lady-like manner and pull her feet off the coffee table.

'Bill tried to kill the Queen.' Eric said. Sookie was glad she'd swallowed her Coca-Cola because she was sure it would have spurred out her nose.

'_What?_' she exclaimed, her eyes wide as saucers. 'Isn't she like so much older than him? Is he alright?'

'I killed her.' Eric finished, watching her carefully for a reaction.

'You killed the Queen? Aren't you in deep, deep shit for that? And where's Bill?' She couldn't think straight and her hands fluttered nervously on the bare skin of her thigh.

'I killed her because she wanted to harm you. Bill wasn't doing that good when I arrived at his place, but he'll survive.' Eric answered, leaning forward, his elbows on his knees.

'Is he still at his place?' Sookie asked, her voice trembling.

'Yes. In fact, I think he comes to watch over you every night. I saw him on my way here. He didn't look too please with my being here, but fuck him.' Eric said, looking at Sookie's face hungrily.

'So I have been followed…' Sookie mused, nervously playing with her hair. 'What will happen now that you've killed the Queen?'

There was a silence. 'No one needs to know Bill and I ended her. They'll just assume she went missing and investigate it, but as there were no witnesses, human or vampire, apart from Bill and I, and since it is in both our interest for this to remain secret, there shouldn't be any trouble.' Eric said, very serious.

'Why are you telling me then?'

'So you'll know not to fear her anymore.' Eric replied.

'Okay. Thank you. Is that it?' She asked him, hopeful. She was really in the mood for a good bath or her bed, just relaxing, something she wasn't quite capable of doing with him being in the same room as her.

'Not quite.' Eric said. Sliding out of his seat, Eric kneeled in front of her, his hands on either side of her thighs on the sofa. She swallowed hard, wondering what the hell he was going to do next.

'What now?' Sookie asked, trying to slide out from in between his hands. Which were very muscular and beautiful, she noticed.

'Now I wish to know why you kissed me back.' Eric said, looking at her intently. Sookie sighed, trying to conceal the fact she was nervous as hell at him being so close to her. His hands were a mere inch away from her bare thighs and her robe made her almost feel naked. She had on her favorite set of white and pink bra and panties and she was sure he'd noticed the top part when she's so carelessly bent over.

'I told you. I did not.' Sookie replied, trying to sound as convincing as she could.

'Why won't you admit it? It's not a crime, you know?' Eric replied, smugly grinning at her.

'Because there is nothing to admit. You jumped on me, surprised me, I tried to push you back.' Sookie said, exasperated.

'Tried. Didn't succeed? You think I'd have forced you had you_ really_ tried?' Eric said, his voice low and seductive.

'Yes, because you're a smug a-hole intent on getting _God_ knows what from me.' Sookie replied, crossing her arm stubbornly on her chest.

'_God_ would blush if he knew what I want from you.' Eric said, eyeing her short robe and tanned legs with a lustful gaze.

'You won't distract me by talking nasty.'

'Maybe, but you're not Bill's this time are you?' Eric replied, remembering the first time she'd used that sentence with him.

Sookie closed up like an oyster, looking intently at the coffee table behind him. Ah right, how tactful of him, he thought. Damn he felt clumsy around her sometimes. Which wasn't something vampires ever felt.

'Sorry I didn't mean to rub it in.' He whispered, rubbing soft circles on the smooth skin of her thigh with his callused thumb. She looked at his hand and than at his face and he looked up from his ministrations to gaze at her in wonder.

'Why did you kiss me back, Sookie?' Eric said, his voice a low rumble. His chest was now pressed to her knees and the reverberation crawled under her skin all the way to her center and she cursed herself for being so weak.

'Why did you kiss me in the first place?' Sookie retorted, biting the inside of her bottom lip, thoughtfully. She liked his hair like that, messy and boyish. It suited him and took away the edge that made him so typically vampire. He looked almost human like this. And boy was the man tall. Even kneeling he still was tall enough to be leveled with her as she sat on the sofa.

'Because I wanted to. I think I've rather been clear about my intentions towards you from the start.' Eric replied, honest.

'Actually you haven't.' Sookie retorted. 'You're nice and the next moment you act like a total ass. One moment you're all tender and human and actually show emotions, the next you're this despicable cold-hearted piece of stone. I don't know where I stand in all this. And I certainly have no idea how you could have regrets at not kissing me. It's not like you care about me…' Sookie finished, dropping her hands on his to stop his caresses on her thigh. She was increasingly nervous and she knew very well why. Hell he must have felt it if not smelt it. Her panties were wet and she felt that gentle throbbing between her thighs. Unconsciously, she pushed her thighs together tighter.

'You think I don't care about you?' Eric replied, laughing bitterly. He turned his head to look at the window and silently cursed himself for allowing her to see him like this, helpless and so very human.

'Do you?' Sookie replied, cupping his chin to turn his face back so she could see his eyes.

'Why do you think I chained myself to Russell?' Eric asked, his fingers digging in the supple skin of her thigh. She swallowed hard and her breathing quickened.

'Why did you? Why were you so intent on dying?'

'I didn't want to die. But I would have if that meant saving your life.' Eric replied. Sookie turned her head away and this time he turned her back to look at him.

'Are you telling me the truth?' Sookie asked as he gently rubbed his thumb on her plump bottom lip. She tried to swat his hand away but he kept it on her chin, cupping it softly.

'Yes.' Eric replied. 'Let me kiss you again.' He added, spreading her thighs in a swift move to pull her closer to him. She tried to pull away but her held her firmly in place, his left hand on her waist as his right lost itself in her hair.

'No.' She whispered, trying to pull away from the embrace. But he was stronger. And she wanted this just as much as he did. He pulled her closer and closer, looking at her lips with hunger and desire.

'Stop.' She pleaded, not even convincing herself since she snaked her hand in his hair, trying to pull him faster to her lips. 'I rescind your…'

She didn't even get to finish her sentence because his mouth was on hers, demanding, hungry and warm. His tongue parted her lips and explored her mouth where it danced with hers. He pulled her off the sofa and down on him so that she was straddling him. She could feel very well how much he was enjoying this since he was quite well endowed. She moaned against his mouth and tried to push him away from her.

'Please, I _still_ need to breathe' she finally gasped when he let go of her mouth, his teeth still nibbling at her bottom lip.

'True.' Eric replied, his mouth lowering to the crease where her neck met her collarbone.

'What are you doing?' She asked, breathless, looking at the ceiling, trying to regain control of her limbs.

'Nothing.' He whispered against her skin, one of his hands sliding under her robe to caress her hip. His fingers twisted in the lace of her panties and she moaned softly.

'Eric we can't.' she muttered, trying to get away from his hold. She managed to stand back up and plumped herself back on the sofa, lying on her back, a hand to her chest, the other on her eyes.

Eric looked at her curiously and sat on the edge of the sofa, near her feet. His eyes were glazed over with lust and she knew that if she let him have it his way, they'd be making love on her sofa in no time. Boy, oh boy, she thought.

She peeked at him through her fingers.

'You're still here?' She whispered, discouraged.

He didn't even bother with an answer and just stared at her, his fingers drawing naughty little patterns on the skin of her legs. She had utterly no idea what to do. Her body screamed at her to just rip his clothes off and have her way with him. But he infuriated her so much she wanted to slap him. Why did he have such an effect on her? Ah right, his blood.

'Will your blood ever wear off?' She suddenly asked him, sitting back up so fast he looked startled. She curled her legs under her and sighed, awaiting his answer.

'It's not just the blood.' He replied. Uh-oh, why did this sound so familiar? A thought suddenly occurred to Sookie: were the dreams one-sided or did he actually know every single thing she'd dreamt about? The mere idea made her blush violently. It was one thing to kiss him but it was an entirely different one for him to know the ways she secretly wanted them to make love. He watched that blood flow in her golden cheeks with lust. He looked predatory.

'You know you have feelings for me.' He said. In an instant, he was looming over her, dangerously close. She leaned back to try and distance them but to no avail.

'Ew.' She replied, mimicking herself in her dream. Eric smirked softly.

'You know you like this.' He said before brushing his lips on hers, softly. She didn't answer and simply starred at him, her lips slightly parted. 'And this.' He added, brushing his lips on her neck.

'How?' She simply asked. 'For how long?'

'Only that one time. I don't know why or how. Maybe it's got something to do with your abilities, but I felt that dream very vividly.' He answered. She almost whimpered when he dipped his head down to kiss her jugular, sucking at the skin just hard enough to mark her and make her shudder.

'Please, Eric.' She said, trying to free herself from his skilled mouth.

'What?' He asked, worried he'd hurt her.

'We can't do this.' Sookie simply murmured.

'This being?' Eric asked, cocking his head to the side, his face still tentatively close to hers.

'You know perfectly well what I'm talking about. We kissed, great. But it ends there.' Sookie said, holding her robe tightly on her chest.

'What if I want more than a kiss?' Eric mused, his mouth fluttering on her throat.

'How much more?' Sookie challenged him, gasping when his teeth found her earlobe. 'Oh God.' She breathed when his mouth returned to hers.

'Once again, God might blush.' Eric replied, smirking as he deepened their kiss. Sookie's hands entangled themselves in his hair and she pulled him closer to her. He was now lying on her, supporting his weight with his forearms, but that didn't change anything to the fact she felt every single inch of him pressed on her. And there were quite a few inches indeed.

'Sweet Jesus, you never topple over with the weight of it?' She giggled in his ear as he rubbed his face in her hair, breathing in her very unique essence.

Eric stopped and pulled back to look at her, amused.

'What exactly would be the it in question, Miss Stackhouse?' Eric asked, grinning at the mere idea of her talking about his length. Which was indeed significant.

Sookie frowned at him and decided she was going to play hard on this one. She smirked slyly before answering him.

'_It_ referred here to your ego, big boy. Now get off. I need to go to bed. I'm working tomorrow.' She replied. Eric couldn't have looked more surprised. He lifted himself off her and let her untangle herself from him. She was still as aroused as before but she wouldn't give him the satisfaction just yet. She was still mad at him. And confused as to where exactly this was all heading apart from a bed and incredible sex, for her anyways. She looked him up and down and almost moaned at the sight of him. He was very ready for more than a kiss and he was being a true gentleman for actually holding back. Especially since vampires weren't known to be gentlemen when it came to sex or blood lust. She backed away towards the door, her legs wobbly from their previous predicament. He followed, his gaze never leaving hers as if he were in a trance.

'You want me to go?' He offered, pointing at the door in front of which she now stood, blocking his way out. She nodded slowly. Turning around to open the door, she yelped in surprise. In the blink of an eye he was pressed against her back, dragging her back towards the living room. He had trapped her two wrists in one hand and his other was roaming free, exploring her body, leaving the robe barely covering her. His fingers fluttered over her heated skin, leaving a trail of fire behind. He caressed her silk and lace covered breasts and slipped down her flat stomach to curl at the band of her bikini panties. She had never felt so aroused by anyone before.

'Are you sure you want me to go?' He asked, his mouth next to her ear. His fangs grazed the sensitive skin of her neck right below the earlobe and she jerked against his body. She inhaled deeply, trying to quiet her fluttering heartbeat. She wasn't afraid of him. She trusted him enough to know he'd never do anything to her if she didn't want it. She craned her neck to look at him and parted her lips to say something. He took that as an invitation and slipped his tongue in her mouth. She returned the favor and scraped her tongue purposely on his fangs, drawing a drop of blood that he suckled with a grunt.

'You are playing with fire.' He warned her when he finally released her. She closed her eyes and fixed her robe, trying to cover herself modestly. Why had she even opened the door? She cursed herself for answering in the first place.

'Than I'll be careful not to burn myself. I really need my beauty sleep.' Sookie muttered, her voice quavering, her back still pressed on his chest. His length was pressed on the cleft of her butt and she had to hold herself back from actually grinding against him.

'As you wish.' He whispered in her ear. 'But now I know where you stand. I've _tasted_ _it_.' The next moment, she was alone and the door closed slowly. And she really needed a cold shower.

**Some of you (obsessive OR obsessed people with a very good memory :P) might have recognized the last line from Eric. It's actually a line from Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Spike says something very similar to Buffy at some point in Season 6 if I'm not mistaken. I've always been a fan of Captain Peroxide even though I'd more than gladly give up his British butt for our Swedish Eye-Candy :). There's just no competing with a man who looks good even with concrete everywhere. (Concrete everywhere, concrete in your hair :D!) He even looks good with eyeshadow and a fugly skirt. Is that legal? I think not :) I don't mind arresting him myself :D I might even search him! okay shut up brain :D xxoxoxoxoxox**


	2. Chocolate On Your Lips

**Another fun little piece of snuff loll hope you enjoy it! :D I consider it to be set after my first vignette, but a while after. **

**REVIEW PLEASE I LOVE THE REVIEWS :D**

Sookie slid out of her car, careful not to get her dress stuck in the door. She didn't have the faintest idea what had gotten into her, but there she was, on the parking of Fangtasia, on a gloomy Halloween night. She could already feel the pulsing rhythm of the music inside and she could see the fangbangers all dressed to impress a very bored Pam. Pam was truly stunning in her crimson red pencil dress with her smoky eye shadow and French twist. The moment she spotted Sookie she grinned slightly.

'What a vision!' Pam commented, eyeing Sookie's choice of dress with an appreciative gaze.

'Right. Thank you.' Sookie said awkwardly as Pam stepped aside to let her pass.

'He's on his throne.' Pam said to Sookie, smirking. Sookie sighed and turned towards the door.

A very rude man in the line thought that Sookie probably did nasty things with Pam in order to get this special treatment and Sookie couldn't help but turn back to stare at him.

'I'm not her type. Maybe you are? But I doubt it…' Sookie said at him, very amused at how embarrassed and confused the man was. She then grinned at Pam and walked in.

Tonight Fangtasia was dressed to impress. The place was very dramatically lit and the usual décor had been set aside for an old glamorous Hollywood look. It all looked very film noir with the drapes and red spotlights.

The dark room was pulsing to the beat of sexy lounge music. On the poles, the new dancers of Fangtasia were dancing in a manner that shouldn't even be legal. Sookie turned away to look at something less explicit. Sadly for her, everything was quite on the raw and ravenous side tonight. In every booth couples, trios, sometimes even four, five or six people were entangled in very compromising positions doing god knows what. The _No Biting on Premises_ sign had been unhooked from the wall and Sookie guessed there wouldn't be any policemen in the place tonight with all the illegal activities happening here.

She wondered for a minute how much this would cost Eric, for the authorities to close their eyes on lots and lots of biting and public sex. A few people were grinding on the dance floor. There wasn't any other way to describe the way they undulated to the dirty beat of the music, their hips engaged in various acts of what even a good girl like Sookie had to admit was a cheap excuse for dry sex. Everything reeked of sex, of lust and desire. Sookie really had no idea why she'd come and she now regretted it. She felt almost naked with her dramatically white dress. She couldn't have blended in even if she had tried with the room being so dark and her dress being so…white.

She looked around the room to where she knew Eric would be. And sure as day, he was sitting on his throne, his head relaxed on the back of the seat, looking at one of his female dancers giving him some sort of private show.

He was dressed in a pair of black leather pants that might have looked tacky on anyone else but made him look like a Calvin Klein model. Sookie briefly wondered if any of them actually were vampires with their dreamlike bodies and gorgeous faces. He also wore a dark tank top that clung to his muscular chest, leaving very little to the imagination. He looked utterly bored at the desperate attempts his dancer was making to entice his appetites, which made Sookie suppress a laugh. His gaze slowly turned to her and she lifted her chin defiantly.

He took in the sight of her, hunger painted on his face as well as disbelief, not quite sure if she really was there or if he was imagining it. He cocked his head to the side, gesturing for her to join him. Many women and a few men in the room eyed the entire procedure with envy. Sookie tensed when she heard the thoughts of a few men and was thankful Eric had already seen her and would probably break the arm of anyone who'd try to harm her. No one dared touch her since the word had already spread around the crowded bar that Mr Northman had invited her to his throne. She finally approached him after making her way through the oversexed crowd.

Sookie stood in front of him, silent. Eric smirked and passed a hand in his hair before leaning back in his throne, eyeing her curiously.

'What an odd choice for Halloween.' Eric noted, referring to her dress. The dress was indeed quite the odd piece, a vintage looking fifties dress. It was a very low cut at the front, at the limit of modesty and it hugged her curves like a glove down to her hips where it flared in a soft A-line. It ran to the middle of her thighs, the ruffles of the underskirt swaying against her tanned skin, and exposed a lot more leg than she usually permitted herself, but hell, it was Halloween. She wore her favorite heels, a pair of beautiful red peep toes.

'I like white. And this place is so gloomy, I thought I'd bring a bit of light in.' She offered, smirking slightly. He looked like the cat that ate the cream with his devilish grin on his lips.

'You're looking mouthwatering. Lucky for you you're here on my request otherwise I'd have a hard time keeping most men in here off you.' He replied,

'Thank you.' Sookie replied, looking around her nervously. People all around the bar were still starring at her. She tried to ignore their unpleasant thoughts and fondled with one of her golden curls. She had left her hair down for the night as she like it bouncing around her face.

'So you came. I didn't think Miss Proper-Stackhouse would accept an invitation to such a sinful event as the Fangtasia Halloween.' Eric purred, his fangs drawn slightly. Sookie almost whimpered at the sight. She was suddenly not so sure dressing up had been such a good idea. Maybe he would take it as a sign of interest on her part and she didn't want _that_ at all. Well maybe she did but she wouldn't admit it on pain of death.

'If you're referring to the orgy, yes, it is quite disturbing and absolutely not my style. But whatever. I don't have to participate.' Sookie replied, nervous.

'I wouldn't mind. As long as I get to play too.' Eric replied, seductive. 'Have a seat.' He offered her. Sookie swallowed hard and regretted not wearing a longer dress the moment she crossed her legs. The hem of the dress ran up on her thighs in an almost indecent manner.

'Doesn't it disturb you all those people just blatantly dry-humping on the dance floor? And those over there doing god knows what…Ew.' Sookie commented. His gaze roamed over the room slowly, not showing any sign of surprise at the various exotic displays.

'I've been to more exciting orgies.' Eric replied, his gaze returning to her to slide up her legs, crudely undressing her. 'And you are by far more enthralling than those mediocre humans.' Sookie blushed and felt a warm throbbing between her thighs. Yes, the man called for sex.

'So, what did you want that required my presence here? Tonight of all nights?' She asked, trying to think of something else than how much she wanted to rip his tank top off to see more of his beautifully carved chest.

'I wanted to see how well you'd resist my charms.' Eric replied, grinning. Sookie frowned and turned her gaze back to the crowd. The song had now changed and the beat was a bit faster, causing some more naughty displays on the dance floor. Sookie's eyes went wide when a girl pulled off her shirt. The girl had no bra and quite the pair of boobs. She started rubbing them in the face of a very compliant vampire. Sookie blushed once more and turned to look elsewhere, but the only place in the room where people weren't having sex was on her left where Eric sat and that wasn't much help since the man practically radiated lust.

'Let me offer you a drink.' Eric said, standing up and offering his hand to her. She carefully placed her hand in his much bigger and stronger one. He curled his fingers around her small ones and pulled her up in a swift move, causing her to almost tumble on him. Her breasts were pressed to his muscular chest and she was sure he had the most plunging view in her décolleté and she tried to pull back but her kept her there, molded to him, his hand leaving hers to trace a lazy pattern on the skin of her arm, all the way up to her collarbone. Her breathing became ragged and she pressed her thighs together. His other hand was pressed on her hip and slid to the curve of her butt, pressing her on his erection. She gasped and looked up at him. She could feel all the eyes in the room on them and blushed. The flow of blood under her skin made Eric growl softly. His eyes were glazed over with lust.

'My drink?' She asked, her voice high pitched.

'Come.' Was all he said before storming off the stage where his throne stood, dragging her by the hand to an empty booth. She eyed the place curiously wrinkling her nose.

'No one has fucked here. Yet.' Eric said, smirking. He sat on one side and she slid on the other. She didn't bother anymore with his crudeness. She found it quite amusing actually.

'Is that an invitation?' She challenged him, sarcastic.

'Not much space but I'm sure we could manage.' Eric replied, playful. She rolled her eyes and crossed her legs, bumping his in the process. He stifled a laugh and turned his perfect face to the bar, signaling the barman to fix Sookie something. A minute later, Ginger was placing a freshly mixed drink in front of Sookie. Sookie looked at the drink and thanked Ginger, her hand going for her purse to tip her.

'My treat.' Eric said, shooing Sookie's hand away from her little clutch. Noticing that Ginger was still standing there. 'Off you go, Ginger.' Eric said to the woman who'd been glamoured way too many times for her own good. She smiled stupidly and made her way back to the bar.

'What is this?' Sookie asked, looking at the drink in front of her. It was served in a frosted glass and it was a deep reddish-brown color, kind of like cranberry juice but darker and obviously thicker.

'Taste it.' Eric simply said.

'What if it's poisoned? Or laced with some shit so I won't remember who I am and wake up in a dumpster?' Sookie replied, twirling the straw in the dark liquid, her nose wrinkled in disdain. She still found the man infuriating. Plus, she was a very Gin-and-Tonic kind of girl and this didn't look one bit like a Gin-and-Tonic. Or any other drink she'd ever served at Merlotte's as a matter of fact.

'Just taste it already.' Eric said, sighing. She tentatively took the drink in her hand and brought the red straw to her lips, sipping at the drink carefully. The drink tasted like chocolate and raspberries and something else she couldn't very well place. And there was the spicy yet sweet taste of alcohol. It was very cold and at the same time thick and velvety. But boy was there alcohol in there. And it was bloody delicious.

'And?' Eric asked.

'Tastes _okay_ I guess. You trying to get me drunk so you can molest me on your desk?' She asked, sipping some more of the drink. It wasn't _okay_. It was divine. She'd had to as him for the recipe later.

'I hadn't thought about that. Pity.' Eric replied, a grin on his lips, devouring her with his gaze. He could see her pulse fluttering at the juncture of her neck and collarbone. His gaze slid lower to her décolleté. He smiled suggestively. He slid over towards her, the booth being quite small. She tensed at the fact he was so close and turned her gaze towards the dance floor.

'Won't you be drinking anything? You're just going to stare at me all night?' Sookie asked, her pulse racing, never meeting his gaze.

'I'd love to have you for a drink.' Eric mused. 'You truly taste delicious. Like nothing I've had before. But I doubt you'd allow me. So no, I won't be drinking anything.'

'You never drink True Blood?' Sookie asked, turning her head to him and finding him much close to her than he'd been earlier. She parted her lips unconsciously and her breasts heaved in the tight white dress. He really loved the effect he was having on her. She grabbed her drink and downed it in a few gulps, trying to cool herself down. She licked her lips, trying to keep the flavor in her mouth. This was definitely her new favorite cocktail, whatever the hell it was.

'I don't have to.' He replied, his hand sliding up her bare thigh and under her dress before she could stop him.

'What are you doing?' She breathed, closing her eyes in delight. She closed her thighs together, trapping his hand there.

Before she knew it, he pulled her towards him, sitting her between his legs, his erection pressed on her lower back. His hand was still in between her thighs and she was thankful for the dark ambiance otherwise all the patrons in the bar could have seen what he was doing. They were quite a sight; the two of them pressed together, with their blond hair, her in white, him in black. She panted as his hand slid up between her thighs now dangerously close to her core. She was sure she had soaked her panties already and felt almost no shame for it. The man was going to make her go mad if he continued teasing her like that.

'Eric, everyone can see us.' She gasped as his mouth hovered over her neck, his free hand moving her hair away so he could access her sensitive skin there.

'Why did you come tonight, Sookie?' He breathed in her ear, his hand finally reaching its destination between her legs. He growled when he felt just how aroused she was by all this and she pressed her thighs even more firmly together.

'Shut up.' She whispered as he caressed her in just the right way.

'Oh but I'd really like to know why.' Eric whispered back, his mouth near her ear, causing her to shiver.

'Eric, people can see us.' Sookie whined, craning her neck to look at him. He bit her lower lip softly before answering her.

'Let them watch.' He said, his voice a low rumble that rolled through her causing her skin to burn and yearn for his touch.

Whatever had been in that drink, it made her very compliant to his little games, she thought. But who was she kidding really, she just loved to play with fire. As long as this fire was Eric. She writhed under his touch, grinding her butt on his erection, causing him to growl once more.

'So? Why did you?' He said. He then proceeded to press his fingers more firmly on her through her wet lacy underwear, rubbing in teasing circular motions. She moaned softly, her head thrown back on his chest, her forehead pressed on his neck.

'Because you asked?' She offered, her last word choked.

'I think you're just very curious, Miss Stackhouse.' Eric said, kissing her forehead softly before lowering his mouth to hers. He parted her lips with his tongue and starting rubbing her tongue at the same rhythm his hand was imposing to her throbbing core. She arched her back, pressing herself to his hand, whimpering when he actually pulled her back to his hips, grinding on her.

'Curiosity killed the cat.' Sookie murmured when he let go of her lips to let her breathe.

'Hardly. Just made it purr.' Eric whispered back, nibbling her bottom lip as he increased the rhythm of his hand. Suddenly, he slipped her panties aside and slid a finger in her. She moaned loudly, grabbing his hair with her hand and turning his head. She bit his neck roughly, sucking at his skin, trying desperately to drown her moans. They reverberated on his skin and he clutched the hair at the nape of her neck to crane her face towards his.

'Miss Stackhouse, I hadn't pictured you as naughty lover.' He purred at her, delighting in the sight of her parted lips and half closed eyes. Her long dark lashes casted a sexy shadow on her lustful gaze and his fangs clicked in place when he curled his finger inside her, causing her to pant.

'This is so inappropriate.' Sookie sighed as he started kissing his way down her neck. His free hand slid up her stomach and he rubbed his thumb on one of her nipples through the tight material of her dress. The ruffles of her skirt were in his way for more serious business but he didn't mind. He was really enjoying just teasing her like that in the middle of the crowded bar.

'Wouldn't be half as fun if it wasn't.' Eric said, his erection painfully pressed against her back. She was such a turn on. He felt like ripping her tempting little dress to shreds and taking her on the table right there and now but he had enough self-control to hold back. All in due time, he thought.

'Oh god.' Sookie breathed when he slid another finger in her, his motions becoming more and more insistent. She could feel her orgasm coming and she roughly pulled him for another kiss. She sucked at his lower lip, biting it. He pushed his tongue into her mouth and she moaned. He curved his fingers one last time, pressing on her most sensitive spot with his thumb and she came, trembling in his arms. Her lips parted in a silent 'O' and her head fell on his chest.

He kissed her lips and removed his hand from in between her thighs. Lifting his fingers to her mouth, he bit her earlobe. Taking his hand, she did something she'd never done with Bill and tasted herself on his fingers, sucking each of them slowly and teasingly.

'Do that again and I'll have to take you back to my office, Miss Stackhouse.' He breathed in her ear, his length throbbing with the desire of her. She whined at the idea so he lifted her and spun her around, sitting her on the edge of the table. She was breathless and she held on to him for support. Her skirt was all ruffled and she tried to smooth it out.

'We can't…' She tried to say but he silenced her with a fiery kiss, their mouths leveled by her sitting on the table. She didn't care anymore what she might look like. He was simply too good to spend. He wanted her so bad he felt as if he was going to lose control and just take her there but, suddenly, Pam was near their table, staring at them, amused.

'What is it?' he snapped at her, pulling Sookie down on him so she straddled him. She looked at Pam and blushed, turning her head away. Eric kissed Sookie's throat, waiting for an answer from his progeny. They did not have any secrets for the other so he didn't actually mind her looking at them.

'I'm bored at the door.' Pam replied, her arms crossed on her chest. Sookie moaned and tried to push Eric's head away, feeling suddenly very prude.

'And you bother me for that? Tell Chow to take your place, damn it!' Eric growled at her. 'Now go!' He added. She stayed exactly where she was and continued looking at Sookie with interest.

'You are really ravishing tonight Sookie.' She cooed, baring her fangs in a seductive smile. Eric shot her a warning glance.

'Oh don't you even think about it, Pam!' He snapped. Sookie looked at Pam and blushed once more.

'Doesn't she look just delicious…' Pam said, turning on her heels. 'You are very selfish, Eric.' She said over her shoulder as she strolled away. She had obviously spotted a more interesting specimen near the bar.

'Now where were we?' Eric whispered, his hand sliding up Sookie's thigh, grinding her against his hard length. Sookie was once more amazed at the size of it.

'I need another drink.' Sookie breathed, her mouth on his neck.

Eric pulled her back, cupping her chin in his hand and smiled.

'Oh do you?' He asked. She rolled her eyes and pulled herself off him to brush the skirt of her dress back into place.

'I'll be right back.' She whispered before slipping away from the booth. He caught her hand before she could get too far and pulled her back to him. Taking her palm to his mouth, he bit the soft mound at the base of her thumb before releasing her.

She walked away on wobbly legs and dashed for the ladies' room. Pressing her back against the closed door of a stall, she took deep breaths to calm her rapidly beating heart. What was she doing? She heard moans in the next stall and she stormed out to look at herself in the mirror. Her mouth swollen from their kisses and her hair was a bit messed up. The top of her dress was all wrinkled and the skirt was even worse. She passed a finger on her lips and tried to untangle her hair. She finally gave up and washed her hands before walking out. The moment she was in the corridor, Eric grabbed her and pressed her against the wall.

'What took you so long?' He grunted in her ear, covering her neck with open-mouthed kisses. She didn't even reply and just caught his lips with hers, as demanding as him.

'What's wrong with me?' She said when they finally parted, his forehead resting on hers.

'I wouldn't say anything is wrong at all with you. Except you're overdressed.' He commented, his finger sliding down the column of her throat and between her breasts. Her skin covered in goose bumps and she looked up at him.

'I don't love you. I mean I like you. A lot more than I should but...' She said, firmly. He frowned and pulled back just a bit, putting his hands on either side of her head.

'But?' He replied, his mouth looming over hers.

'This is wrong, Eric. I don't just…fuck around. Maybe you do but I don't. But I just…'

'Can't help yourself.' He completed for her, brushing his lips to hers. She felt a bolt of electricity down to her toes and pulled him closer. His hands were all over her face, sucking her very breath out of her. 'Makes two of us.' He whispered.


	3. Blood On Your Shirt Part 1

**Here goes, my sweets! Some more inappropriate fun :D I had great, great fun writing this (I just love the Eric-Sookie-Pam dialogues, really they make me laugh so much cause the chemistry between the three (sexual and non) is amazing :D!) So here, hope you'll enjoy this! It is part 1 of a 2 parts vignette!**

**Please, please review! I love your comments and feedback! xoxoxox **

Sookie dragged herself out of her car half-heartedly. She now truly believed nothing good ever came out of her going to Fangtasia. Nothing _right_, _proper_, _politically correct_, _Christian_, she corrected herself - hell, Eric's _skills_ were too _good_ to be true. She briefly wondered why she had dressed up again to meet him and Pam. She was wearing a very cute little top with a low cut V in the front in a sheer white material covered with little flowers and a gorgeous little skirt that ran too high to be deemed proper by her Gran who had always scolded every time Sookie put it on, but low enough to cover the basics. Sookie noticed for the first time that the parking lot was awfully silent. She'd had to park pretty far from the doors because there were cars on every available ones except a tiny one in the far and dark corner near the dark alley. She was trying to shove her car keys in her purse when she heard a slight noise that made her snap her head around. What the heck? Her keys slipped form her fingers and ended up on the ground right below the hood of a nearby car.

'Damn it!' Sookie cussed, bending down to pick her keys. They had miraculously rolled right out of her reach and she had to literally kneel down to retrieve them, swearing at the little rocks of the parking lot that dug in her skin.

'I should make you drop your keys more often if that's the view I get for it.' A too cool and familiar voice casually said from behind her. Sookie's head snapped up and she banged it hard on the hood of the car.

'Jesus Christ!' Sookie cursed, clutching her forehead, a moan escaping her lips. She jutted her head to the side and stared at the man standing there, leaning on the nearby car, taking in the sight of her bent body.

'You!' She growled, flipping over to sit, breathing heavily. She had really hit her head pretty hard. Sookie pulled her hand away from her forehead and whined when she saw blood there.

'Oh no!' She whispered. In a second, she was up and sitting on the hood of the vicious car that had attacked her forehead and she had a very, very hungry looking Viking standing between her thighs, cupping her chin to check on her injury. His cool hand brushed her hair back and he hissed.

'You are so clumsy.' He whispered, his breath caressing her skin. His lips were pressed on her forehead in a second and she let him do whatever he was doing because it was just polite to allow a vampire to suck on a bleeding wound. _They did it with such generosity and selflessness_, Sookie thought bitterly, her blood boiling at his proximity.

'It's your fault!' she breathed. 'You always surprise me.' She scolded, her lips parted on a silent gasp. Her wound must have been clean by now but his mouth was nowhere near done with her. He trailed his lips down to her ear and she tried to shove him away.

'What are you doing! I think I'm clean…' She half-heartedly replied, trying to shove him away.

'I think I missed a spot here.' He breathed in her ear, taking her earlobe between his teeth. She whined. Why on earth had she thought it a good idea to come here? _Again_?

'Eric don't be so… Ohh…' She moaned when his mouth trailed down her throat. She dropped her purse on the ground and let her hands curl under his shirt, caressing the smooth skin of his abs.

'I think I'm good to go now.' Sookie tried, heat spreading down her spine and in between her thighs.

'I don't think so.' Eric whispered, his lips now her jaw line, sucking gently.

'Please, Eric, not _here_!' Sookie muttered inaudibly for anyone but a vampire.

'Where then?' Eric replied, pulling away to look at her. His fangs were out and his hands had dropped on either side of her thighs, clutching the material of her ruffled skirt.

'Nowhere for crying out loud, Eric, you can't just jump on me like that!' Sookie protested, sliding off the hood of the car, causing them to stand very, very close to each other.

'I'm not exactly _fit_ to go back in there just yet.' Eric replied smoothly, cocking a knowing eyebrow at Sookie, giving a knowing gaze at the bar's door.

'Ohh.' Sookie whispered when she felt the _reason _pressed on her thigh. 'Ohhhh.' She repeated. Mr Northman and Son were really in a good mood tonight, she thought, cursing herself mentally for thinking about his… manhood. She swallowed hard, breathing through her nose to keep her mouth from gaping at the sight of him.

'You could always help me with that?' He offered, his hand at the small of her back sneakily running under her shirt, pressing her to his hips. The man even had the nerve to rub her hand on the seam of his jeans, causing her to grunt in frustration.

'You do that yourself, you pig!' Sookie replied, jutting her chin up to frown at him. 'Now let me go.' She ordered him, slapping his forearm to remove his hand from under her shirt.

'You didn't say please.' He scolded, a grin stretching his face.

'_Please_, let me go?' She hissed, exasperated. With all this, she'd completely forgotten about her keys and she slipped out of his hold, bending down to retrieve them.

'Let me help you with that.' He whispered, lifting the hood of the car off the ground with his hands. His _hands!_ Sookie quickly grabbed the keys and stepped back, chest panting at the sight of the curve of his smooth biceps working as he gently let the car down.

'Is it a hobby of yours?' She asked.

'What?' he replied, leaning back on his elbows on the hood of the car he'd just lifted.

'Scaring women half to death in dark alleys, making them drop their keys and bump their heads so that you can snack on them?' Sookie replied, crossing her arms on her stomach, oblivious to the fact that only caused her breasts to jut out of her décolleté. Eric eyed her chest, biting his bottom lip.

'I have considered it but you're not very often in dark alleys…' He replied, his eyes returning to hers. 'You should go in and check on that forehead of yours. There's only so much my _tongue _can do.' He added, making the whole sentence sound obscene and frustratingly sexy.

'Right.' Sookie replied, turning her back to stroll towards the employee door of Fangtasia.

'Nice panties.' He whispered. She jerked around and fumbled with her skirt, which had indeed run up a bit too high for decency. She growled at him irritably. He winked in return.

'Off you go!' He added, shooing her off with his hand.

'And you?' She asked over her shoulder, halfway through the lot.

'I'll be joining you and Pam in a minute.' He replied.

Sookie stormed in the employee door and went straight to the bathroom to check on her forehead. She was still wobbly from Eric's mouth and kisses and she cursed herself for allowing him to make her feel so… hormonal. She checked her forehead in the mirror and saw a tiny cut that wasn't bleeding anymore – thanks to Eric's mouth and tongue – but would probably need a Band-aid. Pam was at the door when Sookie strolled out, heading for Eric's office where she knew he kept those – even though he never actually used them.

'Eric said you injured yourself?' Pam asked, a smirk on her bright pink painted lips.

'I bumped my head on a car, no biggy.' Sookie replied, fumbling through the little First Aid kit she'd found on a shelf.

'What were you doing when you bumped your head?' Pam asked, cocking a suggestive eyebrow at her. Sookie clenched her jaw and frowned.

'Ew. Pam, please.' She muttered, grabbing a Band-Aid. Pam walked out of the office, her leather boots' kitten heels clicking as she strolled back to the bar. Sookie ripped open the wrapping and stuck the Band-Aid on her forehead without as much as looking at it. She then threw the little wrapping in the garbage and sat on a chair waiting for Eric to come in. He strolled in the room a minute later, sitting down in front of her, plopping his feet on his desk. He eyed her and then spotted the Band-Aid and grinned stupidly.

'Now what? You're going to stare at me until death do us part?' Sookie hissed, stubbornly crossing her arms on her chest. The man infuriated her. Why did he always look so good too? Why couldn't he look really ugly just once in a while? _Yeah, very likely_, she thought.

'Nice Band-Aid.' He commented, smirking. She gave him a deadly look, not picking up on his cue.

'What did you want me here for tonight?' She asked, trying her best to look unimpressed by the sight of his torso stretching. As if Vampires ever felt stiff or ever needed to stretch. He did it just to show off his abs, which were pleasantly displayed right between the top of his low jeans and the bottom of his black t-shirt which ran up as he put his hands behind his head. Sookie glared at him and tried to look away but the wall was just not half as pleasant to look at as Eric was. He had a predatory look on his face and Sookie passed a nervous hand in her hair, her fingers brushing the Band-Aid. Eric snickered for an unknown reason to her and she gave him a dark look.

'Careful with that, you wouldn't want to lose it.' He said, pointing at her forehead.

'Right. Now will you just tell me why I find myself here on _your_ invitation? _Again_?' She asked, doing her best to sound annoyed even though deep down she was quite flattered he'd wanted her at Fangtasia in the first place.

'I needed your opinion on something.' He replied, business-like.

'Shoot.' She replied, drumming her fingers on his desk. He stood and called Pam in. She took a seat next to Sookie and looked at her forehead curiously.

'You've got a dick on your forehead, Sookie.' Pam commented, cool as a cucumber. Sookie gasped and stared at Eric and Pam, irate. She patted her head, looking for the ignominious object but she realized just then Pam wasn't talking about an actual manly attribute.

'What the hell!' She hissed, ripping the Band-Aid off her head. It was one of those supposedly funny Band-Aids you could find in a sex shop or in prank stores and there were a man's appendices drawn on it. Sookie rolled it in a ball and threw the infuriating sticky object at Eric who caught it and chuckled.

'You're such a party crasher, Pam.' He commented, still chuckling.

'And you are a big a-hole.' Sookie hissed at him, standing to grab the First Aid kit in search of a _decent_ Band-Aid.

'I'm afraid you have a choice between tits and dicks, honey. Eric's idea of a fun First Aid kit.' Pam drawled, her lips curled in a grin. 'I prefer tits.' She added, smirking. 'Eric too, I gather.' Pam added, winking at Sookie's cleavage. Sookie blew air through her nose and shoved the R-Rated First Aid kit back on the shelf, deciding she'd go without.

'What did you want to talk to me about? I don't have all night you know.' Sookie added, returning to her seat, her cheeks flushed.

'Well' Eric started, 'We are in need of your professional opinion.'

'My professional opinion. Oh really.' Sookie muttered, trying her best to ignore the inches of smooth abs that his T-shirt revealed every single time he stretched his arms. Which was way too often to be normal, she noted.

'We are hiring new dancers for Fangtasia and it seems Pam and I can never agree on anything._ Dancer_ wise.' Eric added, giving a knowing look at Pam.

'Except Yvetta, but then again, Eric is very selfish…' Pam cooed, picking at her nails.

'How surprising.' Sookie said, sarcastic.

Eric threw Pam an annoyed glance. Sookie suddenly remembered a particular sight she'd had of a buck-naked Eric going at it in the basement with an East-European chick. She rolled her eyes, feeling her temperature zoom up at the reminder of Eric's very firm and delicious looking ass. That _bitch _Yvetta…

'So, we'd like you to give us your opinion whilst we audition the new candidates.' Eric finished, eyeing Sookie with amusement. Her skin had flushed and he knew exactly what she was thinking about.

'Couldn't you just ask Ginger or Chow?' Sookie offered, her nails digging in her palms. Why did he look so definitely eatable? _Eatable, my ass_, she silently cussed. Of the two, she definitely was the snack – literally.

'Ginger isn't exactly brainy. Or tasteful.' Eric replied.

'Or tasty.' Pan added. 'I still don't know why we keep her here.'

'Because she's useful. And easy to glamour.' Eric added. Sookie rolled her eyes once more. 'And Chow is not exactly the best adviser in those matters…' Eric added. Pam snickered.

'How so?' Sookie asked, genuinely curious. 'He's a man…vampire, I mean. I'm sure he can do a fine job. Probably better than me…'

'Last time we asked him, he snacked on a candidate.' Pam muttered, still picking at her perfectly manicured nails.

'Bad, bad Chow.' Eric whispered. Sookie gave him a dark look once more and she sighed.

'Alright. But it's the last time I come here without a mighty good reason.' Sookie shot back.

'Great!' Eric exclaimed, sitting straighter in his chair. 'Pam, get the vermin out and get the candidates ready!' He ordered, smirking widely.

'Why do I have a feeling this is going to be overly sexual and obscene.' Sookie muttered. Pam exited the room leaving Eric and Sookie all alone.

'Oh pity.' Eric suddenly said, breaking the uncomfortable silence that had been growing between them.

'What?' Sookie said, giving him a bored look. The next thing she knew, he was standing in front of her, his arms on either side of her, his mouth an inch from hers.

'You got blood on your top. Let me help you with that.' He very effectively ripped her shirt off in a swift move. Sookie yelped and covered her now exposed torso with her arms as he threw the remains of the top on the shelf near the darn First-Aid kit.

'There, all gone.' Eric said, eyeing her like the prize of some naughty competition.

'What the hell do you think you're doing!' Sookie gasped, unable to move.

'Making sure I didn't miss a spot. It's a mighty tough thing to clean, blood.' He hissed, his mouth hovering right over the lacy edge of her bra. Somehow, her arms had wrapped themselves around his strong neck urging his mouth to its target. Damned arms. How _treacherous_ of them, Sookie thought. Eric's mouth blew cool air on the sensitive skin of her breasts, covering it in goose bumps. Sookie whined softly.

'Oh, there, there's a little bit right here.' Eric said, huskily, his finger peeling the bra off her skin, his tongue effectively replacing the gauzy material. Sookie's back arched and she dug her nails in his shoulders at the sensations his mouth gave her.

'Why does it always end like this every time I come here!' She sighed as his other hand cupped her other mound. Eric groaned something unintelligible. The only word she deciphered out of his mumbling was a very puzzling 'ice cream'.

'Oh, God!' Sookie breathed when Eric's mouth ascended the arch of her throat to meet her own.

'You can just call me Eric, you know. Or you can give me a nasty little nickname if you like.' He purred, his hand snaking in her back to unclasp her bra. She slapped his hands away and pulled him by his t-shirt for a kiss. Which soon turned into a mind-blowing make-out session. Every time his hands would snake to her back to undo her bra, she'd hiss and slap his hands away.

'Stubborn.' She whispered to him as his skilled mouth sucked at her earlobe.

'Selfish.' He replied, cupping her butt through her skirt.

'Jerk.' She retorted.

'Naughty.' He breathed.

'Oh get a grip.' She whined, trying to push him away.

'On these, sure.' He growled, grabbing her breasts and kneading them in his skilled hands.

Pam chose that instant to barge in the room, a notepad in her hand, intent on asking Eric a question. She stopped dead in her track at the sight before her and cocked her head to the side.

'Again? Really? Can't you two behave? The moment I turn my back you jump on each other like a bunch of pubescent tweens…' She snarled. Sookie tried to pull away from Eric but his hands were still attached rather possessively to her breasts. And hers to his ass. Sookie blushed but decided she could very well play dead-possum for the time being.

'Pam, you really have an awful sense of timing. Are the dancers ready?' Eric asked, casually, his mouth hovering over Sookie's cleavage.

'Yes.' Pam drawled. 'Can I expect you two out in a few minutes or are intent on fucking on that tiny chair? I suggest the desk. More work space.' She bluntly said. Sookie turned red as the walls of the bar. Eric watched the blood flow through her cheeks, fascinated.

'Eric. Snap out of it for Pete's sake!' Pam shrieked, annoyed.

'Yes, yes we'll be out in a minute.' Eric replied, passing a tongue on his fangs. Sookie shuddered at that and moaned when his mouth found hers again the moment the door shut.

'Eric!' Sookie pleaded as his mouth slid down her throat to go back to 'cleaning' her cleavage very thoroughly. Very thoroughly indeed. _Oh dear, he sure didn't miss a spot_, she thought, groaning.

'What, little vixen?' Eric whispered, smiling slightly.

'Pam is waiting for us. And you've ripped my shirt. I suggest you find another one for me like yesterday. I'm _not_ going out there in a bra.' Sookie scolded.

'It's going to be dark you know…'

'Shut up!' Sookie snapped.

'I could make the bar shirt-optional premises for you.' Eric said, his thumb rubbing her bottom lip. Sookie bit his finger and he growled. 'You really are a vixen. I love it.' He hissed before standing up and pulling off his t-shirt.

'What… what are you doing?' Sookie exclaimed, rejoicing in the sight of his back muscles stretching as the material slid off them. _Don't mind me, Eric, you can lose the jeans too if you wish_, Sookie thought, biting her bottom lip.

'Merely getting you a shirt.' Eric replied, throwing her his shirt. It smelled of him, of his cologne and she had to hold back from actually sniffing it.

'But what are you going to wear?' Sookie asked, fascinated by the sight of his pectorals moving as he stretched. Oh right, like he needed a good stretching. Again. She dug her nails in her palms to refrain from actually touching his stomach, or worse, licking it.

'I can always slip on my leather jacket if the sight incapacitates you, _honeycomb_? I was serious about the auditions, you know?' he asked, cocking his head to the side, content at the effect his lack of shirt was having on her.

'Whatever, _sunshine_.' Sookie said, turning her head away and pulling on his shirt. She then made a knot on its side since it was way too big for her and made her look as if she wasn't wearing anything underneath. Not a situation a person (horny as can be) wants to be in when confronted with a very horny Viking.

'Let's go. And keep your hands to yourself this time. _Please_, _sugar_.' Sookie muttered, strolling out the office door, proud as a hen. Eric didn't miss the occasion of her walking in front of him to pat her butt in a very inappropriate manner. Very inappropriate indeed since he actually slipped his hand under her skirt. She whipped around and growled at him.

'I told you to keep your hands to yourself, you sex-crazed… _baboon_!' She hooted.

Eric chuckled and eyed her up and down once more as she stomped towards the chairs Pam had prepared for them. These auditions were _definitely_ going to be interesting, Eric thought, a grin plastered on his face.


	4. Blood On Your Shirt Part 2

**Here's the second part! :) hope you like it muhahaha :) Had mucho fun writing it. Hope it comes through neatly. I'm never too sure about my writing. lolll anyways, enjoy! I might do a part three or just carry on with my vignettes :)**

**xoxoxoxox**

**Please review! :)**

When the sixth dancer strolled off the stage, Sookie shifted in her seat, exasperated. Pam had had a pitcher of the mysterious drink Sookie had enjoyed at Halloween prepared for her. It was on the little table between her seat and Pam's with a frosted glass. Sookie grabbed her second or third glass of the night and downed it. This was truly delicious, she thought. And she didn't even know the name or the recipe. Pam and Eric were arguing whether the girl deserved a chance.

'She has potential, Eric!' Pam exclaimed.

'She has a double D. I wouldn't call that potential.' Sookie muttered, shaking her empty glass which Pam rapidly refilled, a grin on her face. 'Y'all looking for _dancers_ aren't you? She's got as much rhythm as a bloody stick. She practically bent and snapped the _stereo…_'

'Sookie's got a point. And you've got _double_ the points, Pam.' Eric said, smirking at his own joke. 'But she did suck at dancing and you told me yourself you wanted something more… classy.'

'Oh and Miss Russia number one was better? She almost broke an ankle up there…' Pam hissed. Sookie giggled softly and sipped on her drink. This was very, very good.

'She did look quite tasty, yes.' Eric purred. 'Not my fault she doesn't go both ways!' He grinned, teasing Pam.

Sookie rolled her eyes.

'You are so pathetic, the two of you. Do you only think about sex and snacks?' Sookie whined. Pam and Eric glanced her way, cocking questioning eyebrows. Ah right, yes, _that is_ the only thing they thought about. 'If you ask for my opinion, she _sucked_. And the first one too…' Sookie added, gloomily. She then laughed because using the word suck with vampires always had a double connotation.

Eric smirked at her and started playing with her hair, amused.

'Would you be jealous by any chance, my little tigress?' He purred, bending on his seat to breathe down her neck. Sookie clumsily tried to slap his hand away with an annoyed pout. She wasn't as fast as she'd been at the beginning of the evening and she realized just then she'd had a lot more to drink than she was used to. She still glared at him, pointing a finger at his face.

'Of their fake tits? I think not.' She said, proud as a hen. Eric chortled. She looked quite tipsy and he was enjoying the sight a lot.

'Of the attention they get from me.' Eric corrected, sliding a tentative finger down her neck right behind her ear. Sookie gasped softly, out of surprise mostly – or so she told herself – and Eric gestured for Pam to call the next girl in. The girl had long black hair in tiny braids and her skin was a dark chocolate tone.

'Oh dear! She came back… What a pity…' Pam muttered, looking not the least bit guilty. Eric shot her a deadly look before returning his gaze to the dancer on stage. Sookie's head was cocked to the side, wondering how the girl ever got into those shorts. They looked tiny, tiny, tiny. Sookie giggled and sipped at her fourth glass. Or was it the fifth? She was puzzled at how it had filled up once more but she was just enjoying that drink way too much to care.

'How much alcohol did y'a put in there?' she asked Pam who ignored her and continued staring at the dancer who was now preparing for her number.

'I thought we'd agreed on _pre-screening_, Pam.' Eric grunted, discouraged. The girl on stage was thin and her chocolate skin glistened as if covered in oil. Sookie wrinkled her nose.

'Did she forget her shirt in the dryer or something?' she muttered, taking in the sight of the girl's barely existent red t-shirt that showed more than a few inches of her breasts.

'Don't you think she just looks yummy?' Pam pleaded, waving at the girl. 'Eric didn't like her last time so I thought we'd give her another chance.' She cooed, smiling like the Chestshire Cat. Sookie glanced at Eric.

'She looks like a prostitute.' She whispered to him as if it were some very important secret. Eric smirked and glanced briefly at Pam.

'She is. That's why Pam likes her.' Eric teased. Pam glared at him and made a tsk-tsk noise.

'Shut up and let me enjoy this.' She whined. 'Go on, sweet heart!' she called to the girl. The girl turned on some intense ghetto beat and started shaking her booty for all she was worth. Sookie's eyes widened as she bopped her head to the beat. Her hips started shaking involuntarily on her chair, following the beat. It had been quite a while since she'd had a chance to dance.

'Wow.' She said, not in an impressed way but more in a What-the-hell kind of way. Eric chuckled and slid his hand down her throat, stopping at Sookie's breast, which he kneaded. Sookie jerked in surprise and glared at him, looking from his hand to his face menacingly.

'I was just thinking you'd look good with that kind of a shirt on. Perhaps you can give me a private show later?' Eric whispered to her.

'Would you just keep your hands to yourself already?' Sookie hissed, removing his hand from her breast. Why was he so obsessed with those, she had no idea. But then again she had no idea why she liked his butt and abs so much either, except that they looked yummy. She continued bopping to the beat, sending some her drink sloshing on her skirt.

'Oh dear!' She cooed, looking for something to wipe her skirt with.

Eric smiled and slid his hand up her thigh right below the hem of her skirt. Sookie swallowed hard when his fingers started dancing on her skin, causing some very unchristian thoughts to cross her mind.

'Eric…' she whispered. 'My skirt…' The next thing she knew, she was sitting on his lap. Pam must have been too taken by the chick on the stage to even bother with looking at them. Eric's strong hands turned Sookie around so that she was straddling him.

'What exactly do you think you're doing, you… you ape!' Sookie whispered, her hands treacherously running up his bare chest to the nape of his neck where her fingers dug into his hair roughly.

'Enjoying the show, of course.' Eric whispered, his own hands sliding up her thighs to rest beneath her skirt on her hips, his thumbs drawing little concentric circles on the inside of her thighs. Sookie's hips buckled and she shifted on him, her breasts pressing against his bare chest.

'My skirt is all dirty now…' Sookie pouted, batting her lashes at Eric. She was way too tipsy for her own good, she scolded herself.

Pam glanced at them and rolled her eyes.

'Do another one, sugar bunch!' She called to the girl onstage who gladly put another song on and started strutting her stuff once more to Pam's great pleasure.

Eric's mouth was now pressed to the junction between Sookie's neck and collarbone, right where her shifty pulse throbbed with excitement. He was apparently intent on giving her a huge hickey and Sookie only moaned, her nails scraping down his pecs.

'You are quite the sex-kitten, Sookie, you know that?' Eric whispered in her ear, his gaze briefly eyeing the red tracks she'd left on his chest. The girl on stage finished her second dance at some point during Eric and Sookie's heavy petting session but neither even noticed she'd gone until Pam called in the next dancer.

'Oh Mama!' Sookie suddenly exclaimed, looking at the dancer that had just come in. All thoughts of the very horny Eric had been casted aside when that _man_ had come in. Sure Eric was hot as hell, but that man was quite a mouthful – literally and figuratively – Sookie thought, eyeing his boxer briefs with her lips slightly parted.

The man was tall and muscled, shorter than Eric – but then who wasn't, with beautiful messy curls in a dark chocolate brown. His skin was tanned and his chest was simply sculptural. And his mouth was the pinnacle of pouting perfection. And his eyes… Dreamy and turquoise. Even Pam cocked her head to the side, appreciatively. And she hadn't been with a man for half a century, which said a lot about the man's yum-factor.

Eric glared at the man as he strolled towards the stage and Sookie thought she heard him growl. She craned her neck to look at the man and sighed.

'He's quite a _mouthful_…' she started to say. But Eric turned her face back to him and frowned.

'You were saying, kitten?' Eric asked, his voice a low rumble.

'Merely giving my _professional_ opinion.' Sookie teased, squinting at him. Why was he suddenly all blurry? She wondered, giggling. Eric frowned.

'Pam where did you find such a fine… ass-et?' Sookie giggled, craning her neck some more to devour the man's body with a hungry gaze.

'Well I thought since you were going to help and you're the only one of us who actually likes men, it'd be fun to have some variety.' Pam snickered, winking at a very pissed Eric.

'I thought we were not hiring men anymore.' He hissed, possessively draping his hands around Sookie's waist.

'Oh my, he looks like Brad Pitt.' Sookie ushered, her gaze dreamy. 'Actually, he's like a mix between Johnny Depp and Brad Pitt! Can he give me a private dance you think?' She giggled, surprised at her own bluntness. _Blame it on the booze_, she thought and chuckled once more. Pam snickered and gestured for the man to wait a minute before he started. Eric growled.

'Oh come on, _pretty face_, don't be jealous. I wouldn't mind a private dance by you either.' Sookie whispered to him, biting his earlobe. He growled once more and stood up with a startled Sookie still tied to his hips.

'Pam, I think you'll handle this one alone. Sookie seems indisposed.' Eric muttered.

The next second, Eric was in his office, Sookie still in his arms. He plopped her on his desk before she could say anything.

'What the heck! I really much wanted to see this one!' Sookie whimpered. 'I'm not indisposed! And I want my drink. It's soooooo good! You have to tell me the recipe…' Sookie said, bitting her bottom lip as she traced the outline of his pectoral.

'You seem a bit… tipsy.' Eric commented, his gaze seductive.

'You put wayyyyy to much alcohol in your drinks, Mr Northman. Not… good.' Sookie commented frowning, her index tracing the little indent on his chin, apparently fascinated. 'You are very pretty, you know that?' Sookie stated, turning his face to look at him. Eric chuckled at that.

'Pretty? Really?'

'You know, Eric, if you smiled more often I'm sure people would like you more!' Sookie said, truthfully.

'People don't like me?' Eric replied, toying with her hair, very amused by her alcohol-induced confessions.

'Oh no, they think you're _very_ scary and all. But I don't.' Sookie admitted, smiling. She cupped his chin in her hand, her thumb on his lips. 'I think you're a big sweetheart deep down…'

'You don't think I'm scary? Pity, I was trying so hard.' Eric whispered, serious. She glanced up at his eyes and shuddered. He closed the space between their mouths and gave her a searing kiss, his hands sliding under his borrowed T-shirt, which was way too big for her, cupping her breasts.

'Mmmmm…' Sookie protested. Eric pulled back, pulling her chin up to look at her.

'Yes?' He asked.

'Why are we not watching Mr Yummy Pants out there?' Sookie asked, obviously referring to the hot dancer. Eric's gaze darkened and he growled.

'Because you're with me.' Eric replied, his hands pulling her hips to his.

'But I wanted to see him… He looked so yummy! Maybe you two could do a duo!' Sookie proposed, her gaze dreamy at the thought. 'My that would be…'

'I much prefer going solo, thank you very much. Pam'll take care of your new friend.' He added, possessively curling her mane of glossy hair around his fist, pulling her towards his hungry lips. Sookie lifted her hand and pressed the tip of her fingers to his mouth, giggling.

'What is it you put in that drink you serve me?' She asked. 'It's dee-li-cious.'

'Secret recipe. Had it made especially for you.' Eric muttered, his tongue darting out to lick the tip of her fingers. Sookie shivered and moaned softly.

'For me, really?' Sookie whispered, her hand sliding down his stomach to play with the band of his jeans.

'Yes.'

'I'm awfully tired.' Sookie yawned, pressing her cheek to the hollow of his neck. 'You smell very good. And you're very comfy a pillow.' She commented, nuzzling him. Eric tensed and hissed, loving her proximity. He smiled and caressed her hair, breathing in her delicious scent.

'Sookie?' He asked her, his mouth on her neck.

'Yes, Eric?' she said, her head lolling to the side, her gaze boring into his.

'You're really tipsy.' Eric said, trying very hard not to smile.

'Pam's fault.' Sookie said, nodding her head.

'Pam seems to find you more amusing when you're not in control of yourself.' Eric mused, his finger sliding down her throat and to the collar of his t-shirt. He ripped it slowly, exposing the top of her chest. Sookie frowned.

'Why do you rip all my clothes…I liked that shirt. Smells like you.' she whined, punching his shoulder playfully like Jason had showed her to do when she was younger. A normal man would have been slightly hurt by her punch, but this was Eric and she ended up hurting her own hand.

'Owww!' she moaned, clutching her fist to her chest. 'You hurt me, you big jerk!' She whined at Eric. Eric sighed and took her fist to see how bad she'd hurt herself. What was it with her and her total lack of self-preservation anyways?

'Are you okay?' He asked, caressing her knuckles softly. She hadn't broken anything and he sucked the tip of her fingers, his gaze never leaving hers. Her lips parted but she snapped out of it.

'Why are you so hard anyways?' She yelped. Eric's eyes became slits and a low rumble erupted in his chest. Sookie's breath caught at the sight and she felt that too familiar throbbing between her thighs.

'Why don't you let me show you just how _hard_ I am.' He grunted, his skilled hands relieving her of her top for the second time that night.

'Eric?' Sookie asked whilst very naturally and clumsily unbuckling his belt.

'Yes, kitten?' Eric hummed, breathing in her unique essence. She smelled about as good to vampires as a decadent chocolate cake smelled to humans.

'I'm tired of dreaming about you all the time.' Sookie said, wetting her bottom lip as his hands busied on her breasts, causing those rosy lips of hers to part on a soft moan.

'You dream about me a lot?' He asked, very amused.

'Yes. And it's frustrating.' Sookie said, punching his chest softly. Eric was mesmerized by the sight of her. Her hair fell in a golden mess on her shoulders from all his playing with it and she looked utterly candid with that semi-frown on her face. Eric was definitely enjoying this tipsy Sookie.

'How so?' Eric breathed, feeling suddenly way too big for his breeches. She was going to be the end of him, he thought.

'Well you do all these things to me that you wouldn't do for real and it feels really good and you never finish and it's annoying.' Sookie explained, captivated by his lips.

'What kind of things?'

'Naughty ones. Bill said it would happen.' Sookie said, making no sense at all. Eric frowned.

'Bill said what?' Eric asked, genuinely curious as to what the impotent little prick could have told her.

'That I'd have naughty dreams about you. And that I'd find you attractive. Of course I told him that was impossible cause I couldn't stand you and all.'

'Really?' Eric mused, very interested by her babbling. His hands were drawing fiery patterns on her stomach and Sookie's eyes closed in delight.

'Well I'm tired of pretending like I hate you and find you ugly. I mean no woman could find you unattractive if she tried. And I have tried. But you're just…'

'Overwhelming?' Eric arrogantly supplied her.

'Too big for your breeches.' She whispered, her hand sliding down his stomach and right into his pants, her fingers closing around his length. Eric actually gasped in surprise and panted.

'What do you think you are doing, Miss Stackhouse?' he purred, his hips responding to her touch. His eyes closed and a hint of a smile appeared on his slightly parted lips. For a girl who'd had close to no sexual experience, she sure as hell had a natural talent for it all.

'Well you see' Sookie continued, 'I kind of like you.' Her hand was now pumping him slowly and he undid his pants to allow her more _workspace_.

'Oh do you?' Eric mused, trying to concentrate on their conversation rather than the fact a half naked Sookie was giving him a very pleasant hand-job.

'Yes. Do you like me?' she asked, pressing her mouth to a very sensitive spot right below his nipple. Eric's hips jerked and he grunted.

'Yes I do. I like you very much.' He purred. 'You are so fucking tipsy, Sookie, I shouldn't be allowing this.' He commented, his hands closing possessively around her hips, his fingers digging in her bare skin, trying to keep control of the situation.

'Why not?' Sookie asked, a knowing smirk on her face.

'Because I wouldn't want you to have regrets.' Eric breathed as the rhythm of her hand accelerated.

'I'm not nearly tipsy enough for that, Mr Northman.' Sookie replied, her mouth returning to his nipple. She bit it softly and rolled her tongue on it as her other hand snaked around him to grab his ass and pull him closer to her. He was just too good and she was sick of denying her attraction to him.

'Damn it.' Eric hissed as she sucked on his nipple and trailed kisses up his throat. She stopped right below his jaw and started giggling.

'What's so funny?' he asked, his voice now husky as he slowed her busy hand by grabbing her wrist and imposing his own rhythm.

'You have stubbles on your chin. But they're so pale we can only feel them.' Sookie explained, licking the little crevice between his jaw line and his throat right below his chin. Eric growled and pulled her hand out of his pants in a swift move, pinning both her hands on the desk.

'You didn't like that?' she asked, blushing.

'Yes, I much enjoyed it but I'd much rather we did _this_ together.' Eric purred, his cerulean gaze burning into hers. Sookie swallowed hard and squinted her eyes at him.

'You mean you want to help me?' Sookie suggested, purposely ignoring his very blatant invitation for sex on his desk. She might have been tipsy but she was still aware of what he was trying to do. Almost.

'I want to fuck you breathless, _that's_ what I want to do.' Eric replied, abruptly pulling her towards the edge of the desk, pressing her groin to his erection. Sookie's eyes closed and she panted, her lace clad breasts heaving under Eric's lustful gaze. Her thighs captured his hips, keeping him pressed to her and he grinded softly, causing some very appreciated friction. Sookie's hands, of their own accord, grabbed his ass once more and lead him on.

'Why do you like me?' Sookie suddenly asked, as Eric's mouth traveled down her neck towards he breasts. He looked up at her from where he was sucking at her skin.

'Because you fascinate me.' He replied. One of his hands slid in her back and unclasped her bra professionally.

'How so?' Sookie asked him, as he dragged the straps of her bra off her shoulders painfully slowly.

'You are not like anyone I've ever met. And you surprise me. And you are smart and honest and loyal and generous and beautiful.' He finished, letting go of her hands so that he could remove her bra. She covered her breasts, consciously as he threw the lacy piece on the floor. Eric growled disapprovingly.

'I've been trying to take it off the entire evening. Can you at least allow me a peek now that I have?' he grunted, nipping at her fingers.

'Ask nicely.' She panted as he rubbed her against his erection.

'Please?' He whispered in her ear, the mere sound of his voice causing her to feel all giddy and warm.

'Fine, you stubborn ass.' She muttered, her arms snaking around his neck, pulling him in for a searing kiss. Their tongues dueled and his clever hands soon found her breasts. He pulled back and gazed at them, passing his tongue on his fangs.

'Eric?' Sookie suddenly asked, a loan moan escaping her throat as she said it causing the last syllable to stretch on and on.

'Yes?'

'I have to go.'

'No you don't. You're too tipsy to drive anyways.' Eric grunted, fumbling with her skirt, trying to yank it out of the way without ripping it off her.

'Than drive me. I should really go back home. This isn't a good idea. Not here!' Sookie said as his hand found her core and pulled her wet panties aside. She almost purred when his finger traced her most sensitive nub and he started caressing her in a very agreeable manner. Eric suddenly thought about the fact he was currently very intent on having sex with her on his desk in Fangtasia with Pam a few meters away doing God knows what and he snapped out of it slightly.

'As much as I'd like to disagree with you, I think our first time at least deserves a bed.' Eric hissed in her ear, biting her earlobe and sucking on it roughly.

'I didn't know you could be reasonable.' Sookie gasped as his hand left her core and his other tunneled in her golden curls, dragging her face to his so he could plunder her mouth with his hungry tongue.

'I didn't know I could be reasonable myself.' Eric muttered when he finally let go of her lips.


	5. Cherry In Your Mouth

**HELLO DARLINGS! I'm sooooo sorry I've been a terrible updater these few days but I've been writing something else I'm considering posting and of course writing this part too hahaha much fun once more writing it though I found it hard making it all work out the way I wanted it too.**

**I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it! :) This sort of follows the events in the last vignette :P **

**Please, please, please review! makes me soooo darn happy! xoxoxoxo love you all and I thank you so much for the reviews you've kept coming on this story :)**

Sookie was drying her hair, brushing it endlessly. She hadn't seen Eric in a few days since the auditions at Fangtasia and she herself didn't understand why he'd taken her go home after they'd almost ripped each other's clothes off on his desk. She knew very well how much he wanted her and she realized she wanted him just as much.

She wasn't sure what she felt for him. Desire, that was a given, the man was just too perfect to be true, but she didn't know if it went further than that. Her dreams with him had showed him to her in a totally new perspective, but then again these were just a manifestation of what she wished he'd be. Most of the time, he was a major jerk but the last times she'd seen him, he'd been what she dared not call charming. Yet he was, charming as hell. The man had charisma that added up to his dashing good looks and made the ensemble quite… lethal, in all senses the word could take.

When she was done, she went to the kitchen to fix herself some supper. She had spent all day lounging in the sun, reading a novel she'd borrowed at the library and taking advantage of her day off but she'd wanted to be pretty tonight, for no particular reason. There was suddenly a light tap at her door. Sookie looked up from her frying pan and frowned, puzzled. She hadn't invited anyone… This could only mean…

'What are you doing here?' she asked, cautiously, when she opened the door. He stood on her porch, dressed in a white t-shirt and casual jeans, his leather jacket hugging his strong frame.

'Two days and no word. I thought you might still be hung-over.' Eric said, grinning.

'Oh please, I wasn't that drunk.' Sookie replied, her arms on her chest. 'I wasn't drunk at all as a matter of fact. Merely… tipsy.' She said, her pride flaring.

'Oh don't mistake me, I really much enjoyed your…_company_. You say the most interesting things when you're _intoxicated_.' Eric added, leaning his forehead on his forearm, which he'd pressed against her doorframe.

Sookie's eyes roamed over his torso and she bit the inside of her lip when she noticed that little sliver of smooth skin his t-shirt left uncovered near the band of his jeans. She jerked her chin up, forcing herself to concentrate on something else than his body, but his face was equally beautiful and his eyes were dazzlingly blue tonight. His eyes narrowed and he studied her, the silence growing between them, obviously expecting her to say something.

'How many drinks did I have? I kind of lost count.' Sookie admitted, her head cocked to the side, still studying his face.

'I believe you drank the whole pitcher, kitten.' Eric replied.

'It _is_ delicious. Why won't you tell me the secret recipe?' Sookie asked, unfazed.

'Because if I did, I'd have to kill you… Isn't that what they say in your human movies?' Eric replied, the corner of his lip twitching in a smile.

Sookie giggled and passed a nervous hand in her hair.

'Okay, so now what? Why are you here?'

'Do I need a reason to be here?' Eric replied, predatory.

'I don't know. You do as you please, Eric. It's not like I care.' Sookie said, turning her head towards the kitchen. 'Wait here.' She strolled off to the kitchen and he heard her swear. He could smell something had burnt and he chuckled. _Humans_, he thought.

Sookie stared at her frying pan, frustrated. Her food looked like burnt charcoal. She turned to put the infuriating pan in the sink and dropped it on the floor in surprise. Eric was standing near her fridge, leaning on the wall, observing her.

'Jesus Christ!' She yelped, the pan missing her bare toes by an inch. 'Are you intent on giving me a heart attack?' She asked, bending down to retrieve the pan.

'Sorry.' Eric chuckled, looking at her pan with curiosity. 'What were you cooking?'

'Hum… it's a casserole my Gran used to make me. Why do you ask?'

'It doesn't look very good.' Eric commented, tactless.

'Well duh, it burnt.' Sookie replied, annoyed. She dropped the pan in the sink and ran warm water to clean the mess. She finally abandoned, turning her head to look at him.

'What did you want, Eric?'

'I wanted to see you. You do have a bed, don't you?' he said, suggestively. She raised her eyebrows and took a careful step back.

'You are so stubborn!' Sookie exclaimed, trying to quiet the butterflies in her stomach. The man could make her melt like butter with just a word or a look. She held on the side of the counter, her knuckles white because of how hard she pressed her fingers on it, trying very had not to jump on him and show him her bed.

'Why won't you just admit it? You know you want it.' Eric said, closing the distance between them in a few feline strides. Sookie spun around, offering him her back, closing her eyes to think.

'You know you want it about as much as I do. You being drunk or not doesn't change anything. Only loosened your tongue a bit.' Eric's cool voice said right behind her.

'First, I wasn't drunk. And second, you can't just come here and expect me to jump in bed with you…' Sookie said, biting her bottom lip. She could almost feel his body, a mere inch from hers, not yet touching. 'I have things to do anyways. So if you'd please…'

'You're hungry.' He stated, caressing her hair in a very sexual manner. Heck, the man's entire body language spoke of nothing but sex.

'Human, remember?' Sookie said, enjoying his clever hands on her golden curls. She was suddenly very glad she'd opted for a late shower and makeup. She was only feeling rather stupid in her sweat pants and worn tank top but then again, she had been home alone all day.

'Let me take you out for dinner, than.' Eric said, his hand sliding to her bare shoulder where he caressed a little beauty sign she had there.

Sookie eyed her burnt meal desperately and then turned around, craning her neck to look him in the face.

'Are you asking me on a date?' She chuckled, trying to ignore the throbbing between her thighs and the warmth spreading in her gut from his proximity.

'Are you accepting?' Eric shot back, a hint of a smile on his suddenly serious face.

'Well I am hungry.' Sookie replied. 'I just don't think it would be much fun watching me eat… For you, I mean.' She added, looking at his hair as it fell softly on his forehead. It had grown a bit and she felt like dragging her fingers in it.

'I don't mind. I'm sure I can find ways to amuse myself.' He said, mysteriously. 'I'll wait for you on the porch?' He offered, eyeing her chest. Sookie almost rolled her eyes but instead just shrugged.

'Yes, sure. I'll be right there. I just need to change. And by the way, this is so not a date.' She said, storming out of the kitchen.

She closed the door of her room in a rush and looked around for something appropriate to wear. She yanked her tank top off her head and rolled down her sweat pants, kicking them off. She was wearing the most hideous lingerie she had in her drawers and went on a quest to find those beautiful pieces she'd bought recently, a deep burgundy lacy bra and the matching panties. She picked a cute dress in the same shade as her underwear, which was low cut both in the front and back. She then dabbed on a few drops of perfume behind her ears, between her breasts and then pulled on some stockings before removing them. The night was probably chilly but she liked how golden her skin looked with her day's tan. She then grabbed a pair of heels, which were kind of a necessity when hanging out with a 6'4'' Viking and casually strolled to the door. He was sitting on her porch swing reading a book. _Her_ book, she realized, in horror. It was one of those really cheesy romantic novels where the heroine usually fell for the bad boy who happened to always look like a dashing cowboy version of James Dean. And most scenes where the dashing cowboy tended to the poor innocent girl were not exactly PG-13.

'This is quite interesting.' He commented, a smirk on his face, flipping through the pages at an unnatural speed. 'Here's my favorite part: She gave him a lingering kiss and moaned in delight when his hands ran down the sides of her bodice. He had very clever fingers. 'Oh, Marlon' she breathed throatily as his hands skillfully lead her own to his burgeoning and throbbing…'

She snatched the book away from him before he could continue on his reading. He snickered and she frowned.

'It's Tara's.' She commented, throwing the book on the porch swing. Eric chuckled.

'She borrows them under your name? Three times? What a bad girl she is…' He commented, very amused as he opened the book to the last page where the names of the borrowers were written in the librarian's neat handwriting.

Sookie's eyes narrowed and she snatched the book away from him once more, throwing it on the little coffee table in her entrance before storming off the porch.

'Can we go?' she snapped, her cheeks flushed. 'Or do you want to mock me some more perhaps? It's not like I wrote the goddamned book.' She hissed, her hands on her hips. Eric strolled down the steps, slowly, his eyes two cerulean slits as he approached her.

'Aren't you going to be cold? Shouldn't you grab a coat?' Eric said, eyeing her tanned skin with a more than apparent hunger. She looked so eatable when she was pissed. He groaned silently and breathed in her scent. She was wearing perfume, just a little of it. He knew that smell. He'd smelled it on her before and he liked it. It mingled perfectly with the delicious scent of her blood. The heat of her skin against the chilly air made her smell all the better and he felt like ravishing her right there. All in due time, he scolded himself.

She stared at him and turned on her heels, her shoes making very little noise as she went back inside. She came out wrapped in a very cute cream angora coat with a big hood. She stood in front of him, waiting for his approval.

'Come.' He said, grabbing her hand. The moment their skin touched, Sookie's breath caught. It was as if every time they touched, they made sparks. Eric's gaze bore into hers and they didn't move. Eric pulled her to him, his hand cradling her neck, turning her face up to his.

'Tasty.' He said before lowering his lips to hers. She didn't even bother with pushing him back. She craved his touch so much she didn't see a point in denying them both the fun. His tongue dueled with hers and she heard him groan softly, his other hand sliding into her unbuttoned coat and resting on the swell of her hip. Her own hands twisted in his hair, pressing his face to hers. The kiss lasted long and at some point she had to pull back to catch her breath.

'We should really go, otherwise I might change my mind and just take you on your porch swing.' Eric said, his eyes closed, pressing his forehead to hers. Sookie's knees almost buckled at the thought and she quickly recovered, reminding herself she really much wanted to have dinner. 'I might even let you call me Marlon…' He chuckled.

She giggled as he led her to his car. She sat in the passenger seat, surprised as she looked around. His car was beautiful and very Eric, a nice mix between speed and recklessness and a certain feline elegance. The inside was all dark beige leather and a glossy ebony wood and it was without doubt the most expensive car she'd sat in her entire life.

'You don't drive the Corvette anymore?' she asked, surprised.

Eric looked at her and then back at the road.

'Gave it to your friend Lafayette…' Eric said as the car literally purred to life. Sookie gave him a rather puzzling look but didn't say anything more for a few minutes.

'Where are we going?' She finally asked him.

'It's a surprise.' He replied, his car storming out of Bon Temps and onto the highway. Watching him drive was quite something. He drove with a smooth wildness that could only be explained by the fact he wouldn't die if they had an accident. Sookie had to remind him once or twice that maybe he wouldn't die if the car decided to make out with a tree but she most certainly would. Her concern made Eric laugh and he assured her he'd never had an accident ever since cars had been invented. Ah right, he'd been there, she thought with a smirk.

'Do you never get speeding tickets?' She asked, as she noticed they were driving way over the speed limit.

'That would for one require the police to catch me and if they do…' he responded, amused…

'You glamour them!' She exclaimed.

'Well let's just say they normally are very tolerant…I spare a smile on them.' He answered, chuckling.

Sookie was surprised at his choice of music. It was a smooth lounge beat that had very little to do with the style they played at Fangtasia. They rode in silence for a while, Sookie looking out the window and Eric looking at her. After a good twenty-minute ride, Eric's car turned into a parking lot. Eric helped Sookie out of her side and looked around the lot briefly. He then pushed her against the side of the car.

'What are you…' Sookie started to say but then his mouth was on hers and his hands were cupping her face, sucking her breath out. And all her protests were forgotten. Her hands, which had been in her pockets a second before, now slid under his shirt, caressing his lower back.

A low growl rolled through his chest and his hips pressed on hers, trapping her against the side of the car. His kisses were the most amazing thing: he could almost make her swoon just with his tongue and lips. Sookie moaned when his lips left hers to travel south on her throat.

Why did he always render her as coherent as a drunken sailor with his kisses? And why on earth did she want to rip his clothes off so bad? It was wrong and she knew it but then again how could it really be so wrong when it felt so… incredibly good?

'Eric, what are you doing?' She asked, a laugh in her voice as he planted little kisses on her neck.

'I've been wanting to do this for the entire drive.' He answered. 'I actually considered pulling over and ravishing you on the back seat. But then again, it is quite small for what I had in mind…' He replied, his cerulean gaze shining with amusement. Sookie shook her head in disbelief.

'You really are a perverted tween as Pam says.' Sookie said.

'If Pam says it, it must be true.' Eric replied, serious.

The restaurant was beautiful and classy and was more of a lounge than a restaurant really. Sookie didn't have the faintest idea where they were and frankly she didn't give a damn. She spotted plates on other people's tables and almost moaned. The food looked absolutely delicious.

'Well hello there, what a cute couple the two of you make.' A waitress cooed, handing them their menus.

'Oh we're not a couple… And he's not _cute_' Sookie said too quickly. The waitress eyed Eric with surprise and frowned at him and then turned an appreciative gaze to Sookie before she left.

'I think she's jealous.' Eric said, toying with his unnecessary fork.

'You think so highly of yourself…' Sookie commented, flipping through her menu.

'Of me. She's jealous of me.' Eric replied, a sly smirk on his lips.

Sookie looked at him with wide eyes and then she understood what he meant.

'Oh.' She simply said. Her cheeks turned pink and she stared at her neatly folded napkin. 'How do you know?'

'She practically devoured you there.' Eric smirked. 'And her pulse quickened when you said we weren't a couple. With a lot of conviction, I must say.' He teased her, leaning back in his seat. 'What are you going to eat?'

'I have no idea.' Sookie said, starring at her menu pointedly. Everything looked so good but she finally made her choice and picked the duck. She remembered once in her childhood eating duck and it had been delicious. When the waitress came back, Sookie blushed as the girl eyed her with obvious interest. Eric grinned.

'What shall you two be having then?' The brunette asked, ignoring Eric pointedly.

'Hum…I'll have the duck. And a coke please.' Sookie said, handing her menu to the girl with a shy smile.

'And you?' the brunette asked Eric, bored.

'Nothing. Thank you.' Eric's cool voice said. The waitress left with a longing look for Sookie and Sookie almost turned cherry red from the unwanted attention.

'I wish I could make you blush like that. It really is quite entertaining.' Eric said, his foot caressing Sookie's bare ankle. She jerked her leg at the touch and frowned.

'I'm sure you'd manage if you said something obscene as you're capable of. Do please remember we're in a restaurant and although you're not eating anything…' she started.

'Or anyone.' He mused. She frowned at him, annoyed before she resumed speaking.

'As I was saying, we are in a restaurant and I really want to eat that duck. So please refrain from saying naughty things. Thank you very much.' Sookie said, squinting her eyes at him. Eric bent over the table, closing the space between them and he started tracing little patterns on her bare arm that rested on the table.

'Now, you must really tell me, why is it you try so hard to deny your attraction to me?' Eric purred, eyeing with delight the blood that flooded her cheeks.

'There's nothing to deny.' Sookie replied, her voice quavering. He had the most mesmerizing eyes and right now they bore into hers with such intensity she felt butterflies in her stomach. And those hands of his were quite skilled, as his mouth. She'd had first hand experience with both and she couldn't say she'd disliked it. Hell, she'd begged for more. Simply thinking about her last visit at Fangtasia made her almost whimper and she felt that familiar moisture coating her panties. Damn him.

Eric's eyes closed and he listened to her fluttering heartbeat. A slow smile spread on his lips.

'Liar.' He whispered. Sookie pulled her arm out of his reach and was thankful when the waitress returned with her coke. She grabbed the icy glass and brought the straw to her lips, Eric's gaze intent on her every move.

'So, you missed me?' Sookie said, her lips slightly parted as she tried to grab the cherry that floated in her coke.

'Let me do that for you.' Eric's sexy voice said as he skillfully grabbed the cherry's stem. He then brought the fruit to Sookie's lips and cocked an amused eyebrow at her. Sookie pulled back and shot him a questioning look.

'Well? Don't you want it?' He asked, dangling the unnaturally red fruit in front of her. Sookie sighed and tried to grab the stem but he moved his hand away. 'Let me.' He ordered, wetting his lips slowly. Sookie looked at the very tempting cherry and then at his lips and rolled her eyes. She parted her lips and he put the fruit in her mouth. She bit it off the stem and stared at him as she chewed on it slowly.

'You know this is extremely tacky?' Sookie whispered to him, oblivious to the fact her lips were stained from the fruit. Eric smirked and passed his thumb on her lips, bringing it to his mouth and sucking the juice on it in a manner that made Sookie want to jump on him and rip his shirt off. Her breath caught in her throat and she grabbed her coke, intent on busying herself with something else than devouring him with her gaze.

'So, did you miss me?' Sookie finally repeated, her head cocked to the side.

'Yes. You are interesting, Sookie Stackhouse.' Eric replied, his foot finding hers once more. This time, Sookie didn't move her leg, surprising herself.

'I didn't miss _you_. You're annoying and stubborn.' Sookie replied, her foot sliding up his calf as her sandal dropped on the carpet.

'And dashingly handsome too, you always forget that.' Eric said, mischievously.

'Ah right. I do always forget it. Maybe because you're such a big a-hole half the time that I can't seem to remember just how dashing you are.' Sookie said, chuckling. She twirled her straw nervously in her glass as she continued stroking his calf.

Eric suddenly didn't look so amused and his gaze became lustful. His hand slid under the table and he grabbed her bare thigh just above the knee, pressing lightly. Sookie swallowed a gulp of coke and slid her hand under the table, pressing her hand to his to take it off. Eric's fingers curled around hers and she closed her eyes, biting her bottom lip. His touch really had way too much effect on her to her liking.

'What do you want from me?' Sookie said, her eyes opening slightly.

'I want _you_…to give in to what _you _want.' Eric said, letting go of her hand.

'Why do you pretend to know what I want?' Sookie asked, playing with her hair.

'I can feel it. You think I wouldn't know when a woman wants me? I've had a thousand years' worth of women, kitten. A _busy_ thousand years.' He purred, blue eyes dazzling.

'There we go again. You are so modest, Eric…' Sookie cooed sarcastically. 'You think parading your experience in front of me will make me succumb to your dashing charms? Because if so, really, you haven't learn a thing from your thousand years' worth of women.' Sookie said, as she gazed around the restaurant.

Their waitress appeared with Sookie's food and plopped the plate down in front of her, gracing Sookie with a very dazzling smile. Sookie turned red once more and the waitress left, looking over her shoulder at Sookie as she went back to the bar.

'At that rate, I bet she'll give you her number before she brings us the check.' Eric commented, rudely playing with Sookie's food with his own fork.

'Stop toying with that, I want to eat it.' Sookie said, snatching her plate back.

'It smells weird.' Eric observed.

'It smells perfect. When you're _human_ and hungry. Now let me eat.' Sookie scolded, bringing a bite to her lips. Eric eyed the entire procedure with such attention Sookie sighed exasperated.

'I can't eat with you staring like that!' She spontaneously retorted. 'I'm not a monkey in a zoo, for God's sake.'

'I like watching you.' Eric said. 'It's not like I have anything else to do whilst you eat.'

'You could eat yourself.' Sookie replied, shoving a bite in her mouth. The food was absolutely delicious.

'I'm not entirely sure you'd appreciate if I drank from one of those lovely ladies in your presence.' Eric said, nodding at a few single women sitting at the bar, enjoying their drinks.

'What makes you think they'd allow you?' Sookie shot back, clearly pissed.

'Want me to ask them?'

'What about drinking from me? Would you enjoy that?' Sookie said, surprising them both. She shoved another bite of her duck in her mouth, waiting for his answer. Eric stared at her, his eyes glazing with lust.

'Are you offering?' Eric said, his fangs drawing slowly.

'Maybe.' Sookie whispered. 'But not here.' She added, looking at him from under her black lashes.

Eric's jaw tensed and he leaned back in his chair.

'You surprise me still.' Eric commented as she emptied her glass and dabbed her napkin on her lips. They were silent for a few minutes and Sookie ate, throwing him careful glances once in a while. After a while, she dropped her fork and drank a long gulp of her coke.

'You _were_ very hungry.' He smirked, eyeing her now empty plate. 'Would you like dessert with that? They make a fabulous chocolate soufflé.' Eric said, nodding his head at a nearby table where a couple was enjoying said soufflé.

'Sure. I love chocolate.' Sookie replied. 'You take a lot of women here? I can't picture you actually bothering with that when you can just glamour them into doing so and so…' Sookie said, toying with him.

'Pam takes her dates her.' Eric explained. 'And no, I don't bother with taking my food out. And I don't glamour them either.' Eric added. He spoke of the women he drank from as if they were boxes of Mac and cheese he bought at the supermarket.

'Your _food_.' Sookie snickered, grabbing an ice cube from her now empty glass and popping it in her mouth, rolling her tongue around it. Eric eyed the procedure with curiosity.

'What are you doing?' he asked, his brow furrowed in confusion.

'Jason and I used to do contests as to how many we could put in out mouth without getting a brain freeze when we were younger. I always won cause I could always tell when he was lying.' Sookie explained, smiling.

Eric smiled too and grabbed an ice cube in her glass, putting it in his own mouth.

'Let's see which of us wins.' He said, giving her a fangy smile.

'It's not exactly fair…' Sookie said, popping a second cube in her mouth.

'How so?' Eric replied, popping two.

'Well you're dead. You could hardly get a brain freeze.' Sookie giggled. She popped a few more ice cubes in her mouth and frowned at how cold it was.

The brunette chose that moment to come back to the table and take away Sookie's empty plate.

'How was it?' She asked Sookie. With the ice cubes in her mouth, Sookie uttered a weird 'great' that made Eric chuckle. The waitress offered her the dessert menu and Sookie simply pointed to the couple's soufflé and tried ordering it with her mouth full. She could hardly spit the cubes out and they simply wouldn't melt fast enough.

'What the lady means is she'd very much like a soufflé.' Eric said, his voice smooth.

'Ah, right.' The waitress said, puzzled. 'It'll take a few minutes.'

'Not a problem.' Eric replied, content as a cat. When the waitress finally left, Sookie was able to swallow her ice cubes and started laughing.

'I must have sounded completely bogus.'

'You just sounded like you'd had a _mouthful_…' Eric said, looking as sinful as ever. Sookie's eyes narrowed and she sighed.

'Why are you always so… overly sexual?' She teased.

'Why are you always in denial?' Eric retorted.

'Why do you want me anyways? You've made it abundantly clear you can get whoever you want. Why me?'

'Because you resist.' Eric replied, almost purring.

'So the key to Mr Northman's bed is basically to absolutely loathe the mere idea of it…' Sookie teased. 'Well that is very interesting…' Eric stared at her, a small grin on his lips, studying her.

He couldn't understand it himself but he was fascinated by the whole of her. What had started as mere physical attraction that first night in Fangtasia had turned into so much more as he'd gotten to know her better. She was by far the most interesting human he'd met, and not only because she wasn't entirely human, but because she was profoundly good and caring for the ones she loved. Whenever he thought about Sookie's generosity, it reminded him of that painful morning a few weeks ago when Godric had met the sun and he hadn't been able to do a thing about it. She'd immediately offered to stay with him till the end and he would never forget that.

'Can I ask you a question?' He suddenly said, breaking the silence that had grown between them, a very pregnant silence that is. Sookie nodded and waited for him to speak.

'Did… did Godric tell you anything at all before he…' Eric said, his voice strong, trying to hide the great emotional baggage this small question held for him.

'Yes.' Sookie replied, truthful. She was quite surprised he'd bring up such a question at a moment like this one but then again there were quite a few things she didn't understand about Eric.

'What did he tell you?' Eric asked. 'I've been wondering for a while but I couldn't bring myself to ask.' Eric said, staring at his unused napkin.

'Surprisingly enough, he asked me to take care of you.' Sookie said, a small smile on her lips. Eric looked up at her, surprised. Sookie stared at her hands before she continued. 'I told him I didn't know if I could indeed care for you, because you're just so very… you.' Sookie added. 'He said he could take the blame for that but I disagreed. I think you're pretty much yourself, whatever people say or do. And it is what sets you apart from other people I've met.' She concluded as she spotted the waitress with the soufflé on a platter. The brunette placed it on the table with a beautiful smile for Sookie's cleavage and then left. Eric hadn't uttered a word and Sookie was afraid he was pissed at her boldness.

'What did you think of Godric?' Eric asked her as she put a bite of the delicious chocolate cake in her mouth. She let it melt on her tongue and looked delighted by the taste. She swallowed and dabbed her napkin to her lips before answering.

'He looked very kind. And generous. And selfless. Dangerous without doubt, but the again aren't all vampires? And most of all, he cared for you. He loved you very much, Eric.' Sookie replied, digging her fork into the soufflé once more.

'He said you were special, too. Said I should watch out for you…' Eric replied, dipping his finger in the soufflé and bringing it to his mouth.

'What are you doing? I thought you couldn't eat anything but blood…' Sookie asked surprised as he sucked the delicious cake off his finger.

'That's not exactly true. Most food tastes vile to us, but I have grown to be fond of chocolate…' Eric replied.

Sookie's eyes sparkled and she plopped her fork in the soufflé and held the chocolate bite right in front of his mouth. Eric's eyes became slits and he wrapped his mouth around the fork, allowing the chocolate to melt on his tongue. He held her hand in place as he let the fork out of his mouth in a slow deliberately sexy movement. Sookie eyed the entire procedure with heavy lidded eyes and when she finally retrieved her fork, she let it down on the table, dipping her own finger in the chocolate soufflé. She brought her finger to her lips and she sucked on it, savoring the cake, her eyes on Eric. He almost purred.

'It tastes delicious.' She commented, dipping her finger in the moist cake once more.

'You are such a tease…' He whispered, leaning back in his seat.

'No, I'm a darling…' Sookie replied, a small smile on her lips.

They eyed each other for a while and the waitress suddenly popped out of nowhere and took the empty plate away. She then brought the check and Sookie shook herself out of the trance Eric's eyes had put her in. Sookie's hand shot for her purse but Eric growled.

'My treat.' He said, simply.

'You didn't even eat anything. Let me pay for my food.' Sookie ordered him, taking out her credit card. The blond Viking wouldn't have it so he turned to the waitress who was looking at them, bored and he spoke a few words to her, low. Sookie growled in frustration as the brunette grabbed the two hundred dollar bills Eric had just given her and left, looking puzzled and very glamoured.

'You're such a jerk. You glamoured her?' Sookie sneered, pouting.

'Me? Of course not…' Eric replied, grinning. Sookie turned her head, annoyed and looked over at the dance floor near the bar where a few people were dancing to a slow beat.

'Dance with me.' Eric suddenly offered. Sookie cocked a surprised eyebrow at him.

'You dance.' She stated, surprised.

'A thousand years, kitten. There are very few things I haven't tried…' he said, smirking. He offered her his hand and she glanced at it and then at the dance floor at the other end of the room.

Sookie hesitated a second before she grabbed his hand and let him lead her to the dance floor. He spun her around effectively and pressed his hips to hers, grinding in rhythm to the low pulsating beat of the song. Sookie closed her eyes, entranced by his touch, his hands roaming over her body.

Sookie's arms reached behind her head and locked around his neck, her fingers digging in his hair. She almost gasped when his mouth found the crook of her neck and her hips moved of their own accord against his. His hands roughly ran up the length of her thighs and under the skirt of her dress, resting there before he slipped them out and spun her around once more so that she faced him. They weren't exactly following the beat of the song anymore, but a much more primal one as he rubbed her against his growing erection. Sookie's chin jerked up and she gave him a surprised look, her lips parting on a silent gasp. He slid his hands down her back and rested them on the cleft of her butt, guiding her hips to his. He was almost purring and Sookie felt her knees buckle and was thankful for his strong grip on her.

A few people had stopped dancing to look at that stunning couple, and some were even murmuring.

_What the fuck is he doing with her? She isn't that pretty…_

_Oh. My. God. He is so freaking gorgeous! Why can't I have a piece of ass like his? Fucking Ryan wouldn't stand a chance against that… wow…_

_He's the lucky man tonight. She's quite hot. Nice tits…_

That flow of thoughts had Sookie dizzy and she rested her forehead against his strong chest.

'Eric…'

'Yes?'

'Can we go?' she whispered, so low she feared a second her wouldn't hear it. But he did and he wrapped his hand around her waist. He guided her towards their table and snatched her purse and coat before they slipped out of the restaurant. In a minute, they were by his car and he pressed her against the side, his mouth finding hers in the most searing kiss. Sookie moaned and she bit his bottom lip, sucking at it roughly as one of his hands lost itself in her hair and the other cupped her ass, pressing her to his hips. He was _very_ excited, as she.

'You taste like chocolate.' Sookie sighed.

'You taste so fucking good.' Eric replied, yanking her chin up so he could plunder her mouth more deeply. Without saying anything, Eric pulled her up, allowing her to wrap her legs around his hips and he sat her on the hood of the car. Eric's hand slipped up towards her chest and he undid the first buttons of her dress, exposing the edge of her bra and the valley in between her breasts. Sookie's hand slid to his buckle of its own accord and she undid his zipper, slipping her hand into his jeans as she had done just two nights ago. Eric tensed when her hand closed around his length and he growled, his mouth desperately seeking hers. Sookie moaned louder when his own hand started rubbing her wet panties, causing some very welcomed friction down there. She felt as if she was going to implode from unsatisfied libido.

Their making out was quickly escalating to something more and Sookie realized they could very well get arrested for exhibitionism if they kept at it.

'Eric. Not here.' Eric grunted and pulled her to him, dragging her with vampire speed to a dark alley behind the restaurant. Eric pressed her back into the red bricks of the wall and Sookie gasped, enjoying his dominance. Sookie's breaths were ragged and her blood was literally boiling in her veins.

'Bite me.' Sookie suddenly breathed as she increased the rhythm of her hand on his length. His caresses on her became more and more invasive and Sookie pulled her hair aside clumsily, offering him her throat.

'Bite me' she ordered him, moaning as he pushed her panties aside. Eric bent his mouth to her neck, fangs out and he bit down at the same moment he slid a finger into her. Sookie whimpered and her grip tightened on him and she stopped stroking him, completely lost in the pleasure he was giving her. She thought she might faint but he brought her back to reality, his erection pressed painfully against her hand. She curled her fingers around it and began pumping him some more, her rhythm increasing slowly. His mouth sucked at her neck and she could hear him grunt in pleasure as his hand discovered her core once more.

'You taste so good.' He moaned, licking at the bite marks he'd left on her neck. His hand was still busy in her panties and hers in his pants. His breathing became almost as ragged as hers even though he didn't need to breathe. Suddenly, as his mouth nibbled and sucked at the skin of her neck, his hand stopped caressing her and she moaned in disappointment.

'What is it?' She murmured, stroking his length slowly. She let go of his length to burry her hands in his hair as he kissed her roughly.

'Bed.' Was all he said, pulling her towards his car in a swift move that left her panting and surprised.

'Where are we going?' She asked, dizzied by their making out.

'Your place.' Eric said, his car zooming off the lot. Sookie had to concentrate to keep her hands off Eric as she didn't want them having a somewhat embarrassing car accident. Eric's erection was apparent and she couldn't help but giggle.

'What's so funny?' He asked, jaw tense even though he was amused.

'Mr Northman you seem incapacitated… I wish I could help really…' Sookie murmured, eyeing his jeans with a sly smile. Eric gazed at her, growling.

'Oh you'll help.' He said, his eyes back on the road. The drive, which had taken a good twenty minutes on the way to the restaurant, took about half as much back to Sookie's house. The moment Eric's car stopped, he stormed out of it and literally pulled Sookie out her side, ripping her coat off. Sookie moaned but he silenced her with a fiery kiss.

They staggered to her front door like drunken teenagers, their hands roaming all over, kissing like there was no tomorrow. Eric almost kicked her door in to get them inside faster. He peeled his lips off hers as she pulled his t-shirt off.

'Bed?' He muttered as he ripped her dress open, breaking half the buttons on it. Sookie pressed her lace-clad breasts on Eric's bare chest, mewing like a hungry cat. She tried to guide him to her bedroom but they only made it as far as the middle of the corridor. Eric pulled her up with one hand, his other unbuckling his belt. Sookie's hands pushed his jeans down and he got rid of them. Sookie had never been so thankful for his habit of going commando. Before she could protest or say anything, he pressed her back on the wall of her corridor and ripped her panties off, rubbing the tip of his length on her.

'Oh god.' She moaned, her hips arching towards him. His mouth trailed burning open-mouthed kisses on her throat and down towards her breasts.

'Why'd you bother with this?' He groaned, trying hard to keep their balance as he snapped her bra off, throwing it on the floor. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gasped loudly when his clever mouth closed on her nipple, lavishing on it. His hand slid between them and he started caressing her core, delighting in how aroused and ready she was.

'I want you so bad.' He groaned in her ear, biting on her earlobe as his hand continued caressing her.

'You're preaching to the choir.' She whined, gasping for breath as his teeth softly bit down on her nipple. She felt his fangs scrape her skin and she roughly pulled his face up pressing her lips to his for a passionate kiss. She rolled her tongue on his now completely exposed fangs, pricking her tongue. He sucked on it and groaned loudly.

Sookie rubbed her breasts against his chest and Eric pushed her back on the wall more forcefully. He teased her some more, his erection painfully pressed between their stomachs.

'Just do it already.' She moaned when he rubbed his length on her sensitive nub once more.

'Your wish is my command.' Eric purred in her ear, entering her in a swift move. They stayed there, unmoving for a few seconds. Sookie pressed her forehead against Eric's moaning softly as she adapted to his size. He then started moving, holding her hips with his strong hands, guiding the movement. She felt as though she was a torch and Eric had just set fire to her. He just felt so good, so perfectly and devilishly good. He knew exactly how to touch her and she wanted nothing more than for him to take her again and again and again. Passionate primal sex, he'd once said, well if this wasn't it, her name wasn't Sookie, she thought, as he accelerated the movement of their grinding hips.

'Eric…' She moaned in his ear as his clever hands roamed over he body, caressing and pinching and massaging her in all the right places whilst keeping them balanced and increasing the rhythm of their joint hips ever so slightly. The man had skill, there was no denying it.

'Say it again.' He ordered, cupping her chin with one hand, tilting her head so that he stared into her eyes with his stormy blue eyes.

'Eric.' She whispered.

'I love it on your lips.' He murmured, taking her bottom lip between his teeth and tugging on it softly, causing her to whimper in pleasure. Sookie could feel that she'd soon orgasm and as if he'd felt it, he suddenly stopped moving in her altogether, causing her to almost cry in frustration.

'That's how I've been feeling for the past months.' He groaned, breathing on in her ear.

Sookie's eyes snapped open and she gazed in his bright cerulean eyes her lips parted on a silent protest.

'What a shame…Let me make up for that?' she whispered, her mouth finding the crook of his neck. She bit his skin, sucking and nibbling. Eric growled and his fingers dug in her hips possessively. Suddenly, Eric lowered her to the ground, laying her on the soft carpet of the corridor, his hands on her ass to keep her where he wanted her.

'Oh yes you will…' Eric growled, sliding in and out of her once more, causing Sookie to moan loudly. Seeing Eric's fangs drawn, Sookie turned her neck to offer it to him but Eric smirked and eyed her breasts.

'Do it.' She simply muttered, her head lolling to the side as one of his rhythm increased once more, his hips angled so he hit her most sensitive spot every single time. Eric sucked at her nipple softly and, suddenly, he bit down just as she came, shaking in his arms. He soon followed, his own orgasm hitting him as he drank a few gulps from Sookie's breast.

He collapsed on her, balancing his weight on his elbows, his face nuzzled between her breasts, planting small kisses on her stomach. Sookie laid on the carpet, her fingers lost in his hair, panting heavily.

'I think we missed the bed.' Eric suddenly whispered. Sookie started giggling and she yanked his hair roughly, causing him to look up at her.

'Pity.' Sookie breathed, looking at the carpet with a small grin.

'Lucky for the bed.' Eric mused, trailing kisses on her collarbone.

'Kiss me.' She ordered as his hands roamed down to tease her into frenzy.

'Let's find the bed first.' Eric murmured, licking his lips.

'No. Let's see if you can multitask.' Sookie breathed as his lips captured hers in a toe-curling kiss.


	6. Bruises On Your Hips

**Here goes again, some more smutty fun loll this one isn't as naughty as the previous one, but then again what fun would it be without some tension hey? **

**Hope you enjoy it! PLEASE REVIEW my muses are bitches otherwise :)**

**xoxoxoxoox**

Sookie woke up that morning with her entire body hurting. She probably had bruises in places she never thought possible and yet she felt content like a cat. Eric had left just before dawn, leaving her to rest after hours and hours of incredible sex, the most incredible she'd had in her entire life and probably the most incredible she'd ever get. The man could do things she'd never even read about in magazines and naughty books.

Sitting up in her bed, Sookie gazed around her bedroom. It was as she'd left it the night before with the exception of the bed, which was, generally speaking, a complete and utter mess. Naked as the day she was born, Sookie walked to the bathroom and gazed at herself in the mirror. Her hair was tangled and some tiny strands clung to her forehead. Her mascara was smudged and her lips looked puckered by the hundreds of kisses they'd shared. Her bottom lip even looked a bit bloodied from Eric's nibbling. Passing trembling fingers on her lips, Sookie whimpered. Sookie then stared at her neck for several minutes. It was covered in hickeys and on her jugular, amongst all the bluish bruises, were two tiny puncture wounds that were already healing. Her gaze then dropped to her breasts and shoulders. She had bruises on her shoulders and twin punctures on her left breast. It is when Sookie saw her thighs and hips that she almost gasped in surprise. She had bruises there too, on her hipbones, where Eric had held her and she also had twin punctures on the inside of her right thigh. And bruises. From his consistent and swoon-worthy rhythmic ramming. Actually, now that she thought back, she had almost fainted at some point, but not from pain…

And even though Sookie should have felt disgusted with herself for letting a man do that to her, all she did was giggle. She looked as if she'd been run over by a train. Her bones felt like jelly and she decided to draw herself a warm bath to relax. Her emotions were a maelstrom. She had enjoyed the previous night a lot more than she should have, seeing as she was convinced she could never love a man like Eric, but then again he wasn't exactly a man. And he was just overwhelming. Sookie checked the time on her alarm clock before slipping in the warm water with a sigh. It was already well past lunchtime and she was not working today.

She remained in the bath for almost an hour, washing and shaving and massaging every single inch of her body until she felt better physically. The rumble of her stomach informed her that she was hungry and as she twisted her damp curls to drain the excess water, she realized there wasn't much left in her fridge since she'd burnt the last of her food last night because of the infuriating Viking.

And in all honesty, the only place she really wanted to be was Fangtasia to see him, but they didn't serve the kind of food she needed. And going to Merlotte's with her neck looking like a raw steak was completely out of the question. After blow-drying her hair to perfection, she applied some makeup and tried to cover the worst of the hickeys on her neck. She then put on her favorite lingerie, scandalously skimpy white lace boy shorts with the matching bra, sprayed a tad of perfume between her breasts and pulled on a cute dress of hers in a pretty navy color. She had no idea why she wanted to look this good for him seeing as he exasperated her half the time and made her want to have sex continuously the other half of the time, but somehow she just knew she had to win this time and she promised herself to leave Fangtasia tonight with him on her heels, begging for it. As satisfied as last night had left her, she was in the mood to take the upper hand tonight and she was going to do exactly that. When she was ready, Sookie grabbed her coat, which was still lying on the floor between the front door and the stairs – where Eric had discarded it after an impromptu strip tease of his own – and she stormed out on her porch as the sun started descending towards the horizon. With November approaching, the days were shorter and shorter and somehow that made Sookie smile. Shorter days meant longer nights… Shaking those thoughts from her mind, Sookie realized she was acting like an infatuated tween and decided if her plan was to work, she'd need to look careless. After all, as she'd read in a magazine, the power in a relationship stood with the person whom cared less.

Driving to the outskirts of Shreveport, Sookie blasted music on the stereo to keep her mind off Eric. She stopped at a little restaurant to grab a bite and tried to stay there the longest she possibly could before going mad with the need to see Eric. She'd luckily grabbed that stupid book he'd mocked her about and read some more of Marlon and Charlotte's steamy romance to keep her mind off a certain Viking.

'Eric, stop pouncing around, you're getting on my nerves…' Pam sneered as she applied a fresh coat of lipstick.

'Pam, when I want you're opinion, I'll ask.' Eric retorted, his hand in his hair as he crossed his office in two strides for the fiftieth time that night. The sun had set more than two hours ago and the bar was going to open in a few minutes and still, not a call, not a text from _her_. What the hell was she doing? Had he been too hard on her and she was still sleeping? She couldn't possibly be that tired…

'Ohhh, someone is cranky… You have to tell me how it was… Can she still walk?' Pam teased, winking at him in the mirror. Eric sighed but couldn't help but smirk slightly. It had been… amazing. And yet, instead of quenching his lust, it had only stimulated it. If she didn't come that night, he'd probably rip his office apart. Or break her door down. The second option sounded more promising as she probably would be standing behind said door, wearing nothing but a… Eric stopped his train of thoughts and gazed at Pam as she zipped up her leather corset with a pout.

'Must I really always wear leather?' She asked, eyeing herself from the side to see how the corset flattered her chest. Eric rolled his eyes.

'We have spoken about this before, yes, leather or latex. I don't give a fuck, sincerely as long as you enthrall the vermin, but the bloodbags do. I don't know where they got this whole idea of us being fans of black…' Pam eyed his entire black ensemble with a critical glare.

'Black suits you though. And why don't you wear latex? I'm sure she'd love that on your tight little buns.' Pam commented, a cheeky smile on her face. Eric shot her a warning glance and Pam chuckled.

'Alright, alright, I'll leave you to pounce around like a pissed off tiger. If she comes…'

Eric sat on the edge of his desk and put his hand in his jean pockets the moment Pam was out to retrieve his cell phone and check if he'd gotten a text or missed a call. Which of course he had not. After checking his image in the mirror, he ruffled his hair and decided he might as well go and enjoy one of the dancers' exotic moves to take his mind off Sookie Stackhouse. He sat in his throne and watched the bar fill with pathetic bloodbags. He didn't find the term fangbangers infuriating anymore as he had just after the Great Revelation. It was just an appropriate title for a bunch of pathetic freaks that loved black and spiky dog collars and craved vampire sex… Usually he'd have found some pretty dumb chick on the dance floor to take his mind off Sookie, after all, his looks usually earned him the most beautiful girls Northern Louisiana had to offer, but tonight, all he wanted was Sookie Stackhouse, naked. Lots and lots of Sookie Stackhouse with very little clothes. Sitting on his throne, Eric decided he might as well pose for the business, as the nights he made an appearance always had great repercussions on the nightly income.

Sookie stormed out of her car because she couldn't stand it anymore. She needed to see him, physically craved his presence. As she strolled towards the door she couldn't help but hear the fangbangers' thoughts as they took in her appearance.

_Damn bitch, she got some vampire sex… screw her!_

_What the hell happened to her? I'm sure it's that barman… he looks the type to hickey up a girl…._

Sookie blushed and approached Pam, a determined look on her face. Pam spotted her and couldn't help the grin on her face.

'Sookie… You look…' Pam started to say but Sookie shot her a death glare and raised an annoyed eyebrow.

'Just let me in, Pam…' She said, rolling her eyes as Pam stared at her neck pointedly.

'You do know you've made him nuts and absolutely useless?' Pam sneered, crossing her arms on her leather clad chest.

'I don't know what you're talking about…'

'He's horny as hell.' Pam shot back, a skeptical eyebrow raised, as her eyes slid down Sookie's hickey-covered throat and down the deep v of her dress towards her full breasts.

'Just great…' Sookie drawled as she sidestepped a very amused Pam and entered the club. The music was loud and there were already loads of people there, but somehow she just knew he'd be on his throne. And that's why she didn't even glance in that direction and headed straight for the bar to get a drink. One of those decadent drinks he'd had created just for her.

'Hey…' She said to Ginger who was wiping a clean spot on the counter, obviously out of it.

'Oh! Hey, sweet pie! What can I get ya? You know everything is always on the house for you…' Ginger said, a hand on her bony bare hip.

'I don't know how it's called, but you know that drink Eric had made for me the last time I came here?' Sookie asked, cocking her head to the side. She could almost physically feel his eyes on her and it took all her will power not to whip her head around and stare at him. Instead, she slipped off her coat and let it slide slowly off her arms, dropping it on purpose on the ground so she'd have to bend to pick it up. Obviously her move hadn't gone unnoticed because a vampire was by her side the next second, eyeing her neck with a surprised gaze.

'My, my, what's a pretty darling like you doing with her neck looking like that? What kind of a vamp does that to a lady?' The vampire slurred, his dark beautiful eyes boring into hers. He was trying to glamour her and Sookie couldn't help but laugh. Vampires were so predictable sometimes. The beautiful vampire didn't seem pleased at all with her laughing at him.

'What's so funny?' He said, his face dangerously close to hers.

'Nothing, nothing, Sir.' She said with her best Crazy Sookie smile. The vampire looked pleased enough with that and sat down at the bar next to her.

'So what might be your name, pretty lady?' He said. Sookie was quite surprised by his manners as most vampires usually just took without asking, but he seemed a genuine gentleman even though he'd tried to glamour her, unsuccessfully. He was quite dashing, nothing like the other vampires she'd met here, with curly chocolate brown hair and dark hazel eyes, a full pout and a strong jaw. He had a tiny scar on his left eyebrow that Sookie observed, fascinated. For some reason, she didn't feel like going to see Eric just yet. If he really wanted her just as bad as she wanted him, he'd come on his own. She'd done the first steps, coming to Fangtasia, now it was his turn to do a move and remove his lazy yet perfect ass from his throne and join her at the bar or invite her in a booth. Thinking about the booths, she remembered the Halloween night and blushed, something the handsome dark haired vampire didn't fail to notice.

'So, do you have a name?' The vampire asked again, a cocky smile on his pouty lips.

'I'm Sookie Stackhouse.' She said, batting her lashes at him. Ginger chose that moment to return with Sookie's drink and placed it in front of her. Turning to grab a red straw from behind the counter, Sookie's gaze fell upon Eric. And he looked absolutely dashing. And he was starring at her intently. And he didn't look pleased at all. Sookie couldn't help but wink at him and turned back towards the handsome vampire.

'And you? What might be your name, Sir?'

'James.' The vampire said smirking. 'Now might I ask who ever did that to your neck?'

'You see that man on the throne over there? That would be him.' Sookie said, an angelic look on her face. James turned and stared at Eric for a few seconds before he turned back to Sookie.

'You're Eric's girl?' James asked, taken aback.

'Not exactly.' Sookie responded mysteriously, taking her red straw between her lips and sipping on the delicious drink. 'How do you know him?' she asked innocently, as if any vampire of the area could possibly ignore who Eric was.

'Everyone knows the Sheriff. And how possessive he is. I'm surprised he hasn't ripped my arm off for even talking to you.' James mused, leaning his elbow against the bar in a very human gesture.

'Aren't you afraid he'll banish you or something?' Sookie giggled, twirling her straw in her glass.

'Ah well, I'll be damned if I leave a lady such as you all alone in a crowded bar because the Sheriff might get pissed. Anyhow, I love a bit of a challenge…' He countered, gnawing slightly at his bottom lip.

Sookie observed him as she drank the mysterious drink. He looked at her glass and then at her full lips.

'What are you drinking?' he asked, amused. She was quite the sight even with her neck covered in bruises.

'I don't know. But it's awfully good. I'd offer you a sip, but then again you probably wouldn't enjoy it as much as I do.' Sookie said. She had no idea what she was doing, flirting with this handsome vampire when her very own Viking Vampire was starring at her, burning holes in her back, furious.

From his spot on the throne, Eric observed Sookie and James. What the hell was that vampire thinking, talking to Sookie like that as if he even stood a chance with her? And why was she openly flirting? Was she seriously trying to play hard to get with _him_?

'Pam.' He muttered. The next second Pam was next to him, arms crossed on her chest.

'What is it, Eric?' She asked, looking over the bar with a bored glance.

'What the fuck is that vamp doing?' Eric asked, clenching his fists on the arms of his throne. He heard the wood crack and decided he might as well not destroy the furniture just yet.

'Which one?' Pam asked. 'You do know there are quite a couple of us in here tonight…' she added, stating the only-too-evident.

'Which one you think?' Eric snarled in Swedish.

'Where is he?' Pam said, smirking.

'Bar. With Sookie.' Eric hissed.

'Oh.' Pam said, amused. She chuckled. 'I think they're flirting.' Pam said, mischievously.

'Go take him away, keep him occupied, do whatever it takes but I don't want him talking to her.' Eric hissed again.

'Go yourself. He's really not my type. I've spotted a rather tasty esthetician near the backdoor… Love her skimpy little dress… To die for.' Pam sneered, a cocky grin on her red lips. Eric shot her a dangerous glance.

'I will not grovel in front of Miss Stackhouse.' He growled in Swedish.

'Still not on first name basis? I would have thought she'd allow you to call her Sookie since you fucked her good last night…' Pam said, obviously toying with him.

'Pam…' Eric warned.

'Eric, at your age, don't you see she's doing it on purpose? She couldn't possibly care less about that dark vamp. She's just doing it to piss you off. And I must congratulate her because it is working awfully well. Go talk to her and I assure you you'll be fucking on your desk in no time. Now I have to return to the door. Chow isn't exactly proficient with reading birthdates on the licenses…'

Eric almost growled in frustration. If he went to Sookie, the entire bar would know she was the one who held the upper hand in the relationship, but he just couldn't stand seeing her with another man. It was just way too frustrating. Suddenly, Sookie turned and looked his way. Their gazes caught and he mouthed the words 'Come here', curling the index of his left hand in a gesture that could mean only one thing. She raised her eyebrows and bit her bottom lip, passing a lazy hand in her hair to shake it out on her shoulders, her gaze still locked on Eric's. And then she turned back to James, a flirty smile plastered on her lips.

Ginger was passing right in front of him with a platter at that moment.

'Ginger!' He growled. She stopped and swirled around, looking for the person who'd said her name. The woman was dumb like a box of rocks. She finally turned to him, a stupid smile on her face. The woman had really been glamoured a bit too much.

'Yes, Master?' She said, her elfish face furrowed in a bizarre look.

'Fetch me Miss Stackhouse will you?'

'Fetch her?' Ginger asked puzzled. Of course one-brain cell Ginger wouldn't grasp the figurative sense behind the expression fetch her… And somehow, imagining Ginger fetching Sookie like one would a Frisbee didn't even bring a smile on his face. He was that irritated - and horny as can be.

'Go and get her. And bring her here.' He ordered, his eyes on Sookie as he spoke to Ginger. Ginger looked over her shoulder and simply nodded.

'Alright. Let me just drop these at table six and I'll be back with her. What should I tell her?' Ginger retorted.

'Tell her… tell her, her presence is requested. Now.' Eric said, his frustration rising like boiling water in a kettle.

Ginger quickly went to table six where she gave their drinks to a bunch of loud women before returning to the bar where she spoke briefly to Sookie.

'Eric requests your presence at the throne.' Ginger said, eyeing James suspiciously before turning her gaze to Sookie.

'Eric requests? Oh dear god, let's all grovel at his feet. You can tell him I'm busy with a charming vampire and if he wants to talk to me, he'll come down himself.' Sookie replied with a more than charming smile for James. He had just ordered a bottle of O-Neg and was sipping at it with a grimace on his face.

'Are you sure you don't want to come? He'll be mighty pissed…' Ginger said.

'Yes, I'm sure.' Sookie said. She then whipped her head around and gave Eric a long look before rolling her eyes as if to say Aren't-we-over-that-yet.

Ginger edged back towards the throne and Sookie resumed her conversation with James.

'So, is O-Neg your favorite?' Sookie said, downing the last of her drink.

'No. Actually I really hate Tru Blood. Tastes metallic and foul. But I made a vow never to drink off an unwilling lady.' James said, his eyes narrowing. A growl suddenly erupted in the bar and both her and James turned around to look at Eric. Ginger had already retreated towards the employee's door and Eric was on his feet. The next thing she knew, Sookie was between a hard place and a rock, literally speaking as Eric was right behind her and James was sitting just a tad bit too close for comfort, sizing up his Sheriff behind Sookie's back.

'Get the fuck out of my bar now if you value your pathetic life.' Was Eric's opening line for James. What a _charmer_, Sookie thought with a giggle.

'We're having a conversation, Eric.' She pointed out, turning around to look at him. She grinned mischievously at him, her eyes sparkling and he almost growled in frustration.

'Well you told Ginger I was to come down here if I wanted a…_conversation_ with you. Here I am.' Eric said, possessively eyeing Sookie's teasing lips. And Sookie couln't help but notice how pornographic he'd made the simple word _conversation_ sound. Yes, they'd have a nice conversation like the previous night… A nice long, wild, passionate, sexy as hell conversation… At the thought, Sookie's cheeks flushed.

'_You_, go.' He said to James. James didn't wait to see just how possessive Eric was of the little blonde and took Sookie's hand to kiss it before he bowed and strolled away.

'Hopefully I'll see you again…' He said before disappearing in the crowd.

'In your dreams, _leech_.' Eric snarled, before turning to look at her. Eric really had a vast vocabulary to address vamp vermin.

'What exactly are you doing, Sookie?' Eric asked, his baritone voice barely above a whisper as she turned on her stool to look at him once the dark vampire had gone. He was looking absolutely divine that night and Sookie couldn't help the wave of heat that spread from the apex of her thighs all the way up her spine and down to her toes. His cerulean eyes were two burning orbs and his hair was tousled to perfection, giving him that boyish yet ruggedly handsome manly look. And black was just to die for on him.

'I was merely chatting with a charming vamp. You know, seeing as most of you have no manners at all I'm rather surprised ones such as James exist. He makes me think of Marlon…' She teased. Eric remembered her naughty book and couldn't help his lips twitching into a tiny smirk.

He then eyed her neck and his eyes became slits.

'Did you sleep on rocks, Miss Stackhouse?' he asked, amused. Sookie's own eyes narrowed and she grinned slightly.

'I did have a rough _tumble_ last night. Or should I say, I slept _with_ a rock…' She admitted, her finger dipping in a second drink that had replaced her empty one. She slipped her index in her mouth and sucked on it, her eyes never leaving Eric's. 'Not that I mind…'

'I'm sorry I believe I was a bit…' he started to say.

'Rough? I look like I've been run over by a car, Eric.' Sookie chuckled.

'Yes, well you clawed your way down my chest and back…And you _bit_ me. Numerous times. I think fair is fair.' Eric grunted, his groin aching with the memory of their wild passionate sex on her carpet, against her wall, on the little bureau in her hall, on her bed…

'Cheater. You heal in like three minutes!' Sookie exclaimed, in mock anger.

'_Touché_. I think we might just have to take a second round so you can mark me. _Again_.' Eric said, looming closer to her. Sookie's breath caught and she reminded herself what she'd come to do that night.

'Mr Northman, I'm not entirely sure I've had enough to drink to allow you such talk.'

'Miss Stackhouse, I know exactly what you mean.' Eric said, his voice a low purr. His hand rested on her bare thigh now and Sookie crossed her legs, trapping his hand there.

'Oh no. I'm not doing the public sex thing. Again.' Sookie warned, raising a defying eyebrow.

'I might just have to drag you back to my office so we can test the desk, kitten…' Eric offered. She could make him go mad. She was such a teasing little thing.

'Or you can sit with me and we can have a civilized _conversation_…' Sookie said, eyeing the stool next to her. Instead, Eric grabbed her drink in one hand and her waist in the other, dragging her towards his booth.

'I won't be seen sitting at the bar…' He explained, pushing her on the booth's plushy red seat before joining her.

'This seems awfully familiar…' Sookie commented.

'Awfully… If I remember well, you were moaning my name the last time we sat here…' Eric murmured in her ear, causing her to gasp softly, a blush flushing her face.

'Well you are quite proficient with those hands of yours…' Sookie admitted, looking at him out the corner of her eye.

'Am I?' Eric said, his hands sliding down the curve of her shoulders to rest on her hips. Sookie tensed and slapped his hand away. What was it with this man and public sexual activities?

'So, how are you doing?' She asked him sliding away from him on the plush seat. He was really dashing that night. And she'd be damned if she said she didn't want him. Heck, her entire being, every single cell of her body, yelled for him to smash his strong body on hers and for him to ravish her until she forgot her name. Why on earth did she feel like licking that delicious little dimple near his lips every single time he smiled that devilish grin of his?

'Horny as fuck and you just happen to be the best remedy for that.' He answered casually.

'Oh do stop. We will not have sex here… You can get this idea out of your mind right this instant.' Sookie replied, taking a long gulp of her drink. She licked her lips, savoring the taste. Had the room just gotten warmer or was it just her?

'What would it cost me to know the recipe to this?' She asked, a naughty smile on her lips, nodding at her glass.

'Hours and hours and _hours_ of sex.' Eric replied, smirking. Sookie's cheeks reddened and she rolled her eyes.

'Is it really the only thing you can think about? Sex, sex, sex, sex, sex?' She said, taking an ice cube to pop it in her mouth. But Eric was faster and he slipped one right in between her breasts. Sookie gasped loudly attracting the attention of the second half of the bar that wasn't already watching them with hungry or lustful eyes. Sookie slapped a chuckling Eric on the arm before trying to fish the ice cube out.

'Here let me help you…' He said, aiming for her breasts rather than the actual ice cube but Sookie tsked his hands away.

'Get your naughty hands off me, Mister.' She scolded, amused by his disappointed face.

'I'll retreat to the ladies room to attend to a certain clothing disorder.' She said, slipping out of the booth and sashaying outrageously to the ladies' room, which was, luckily, empty. She went into a stall nonetheless to remove her dress and fish out the disturbing ice cube, which had nestled right between her breasts under the thin fabric that kept the two cups of her bra together. She was pulling on her dress back on when the door of the ladies' room suddenly opened and closed and the next thing she knew, she was in complete darkness, the lights having gone out.

Sookie sighed and searched for the lock of her stall door before slipping out, a hand leveled with her face to keep from bumping into anything or anyone. It wasn't as if she didn't know who was there with her, hiding in the dark, in fact she found it almost amusing that he'd want to play such a silly game.

'You do know that we are a bit old to play hide and seek?' She said, her voice echoing in the pitch-black empty room. Suddenly, he was pressed against her back and his mouth was on the delicate shell of her ear.

'Who said anything about hide and seek?' He murmured, his voice rough and excited. He pressed his erection on her bum and Sookie moaned softly when his hands found her breasts in the darkness.

'I want to bite you and lick you all over…' He grunted in her ear, causing her to gasp softly. He pushed her roughly forward against one of the sinks. This time she whimpered louder, but in pain. Her bruise-covered hips colliding with the corner of the sink hadn't exactly been a turn on.

'What is it, kitten?' He purred, one of his hands slipping right beneath the hem of her dress as the other slid in the collar to caress her lace clad breasts.

'My hips. They're all bruised because you're a savage in bed.' She whined. And boy did she not mind that fact the least bit. As long as he didn't go banging her bruises on the walls afterwards of course.

'I think we should blame your bureau and your carpet for that. Or perhaps your wall. Naughty wall…' He murmured, his hands soothing her hips with a languid caress. Sookie's knees almost buckled when his mouth attached to her bruised neck, covering it with tiny, sensual and soft kisses, his tongue lapping at the discolored skin.

'Oh no, trust me, it was you. All my bruises are your doing, you big lump of muscles.'

'Your favorite being this one, as I recall.' He purred, dragging her hands to the tight curve of his ass that she playfully pinched. 'Anyhow how would you know the bruises are my fault? Perhaps when you fainted…' he teased referring to that moment when, between her sixth or seventh orgasm she'd been about to swoon.

She spun around in his arms, jutting her chin up, finding the curl of his mouth with her fingers, as she was blind in the dark - unlike him - tracing the curve of his mouth with the tip of her tongue before savagely biting his bottom lip. He growled and she tasted his blood on her lips, the corner of her mouth twitching in a smile.

'There are handprints…_Yours_, on my hips.' she murmured wantonly.

'Please let me make up for that then.' He whispered, his body pressing against hers in the dark, pushing her softly backwards towards the counter where the sinks stood. He lifted her in a swift move so that she would be sitting on the – luckily – dry counter and then his body left hers. She searched for him in the dark with her hands but it was useless. He was a predator and she, his prey.

'Where the hell do you think you're going, Mister…' She scolded.

'Down.' He purred and then his hands spread her legs wide and his mouth was on the inside of her thigh.

'Oh sweet Jesus!' She cried loudly, her hands gripping the edge of the counter. 'What the hell are you doing?' She moaned.

'Isn't it obvious? Or maybe you want me to spell it? I _could_ talk dirty…' he breathed against her lace-clad core. Sookie shivered all over and at the same time, felt feverish as if he'd set fire to a torch inside her.

'Oh god, Eric…' She breathed, trying to control her voice as his fingers found the edges of her panties, closing her knees together in the firm intention of slipping them off but she stopped him with her next words. 'We can't do that here, Eric! It's the ladies' room in your less than hygienic bar!' She scolded, slapping thin air and finally colliding with his temple causing him to growl softly.

'My bar is very hygienic, if this is really your only concern.' He replied, his mouth ghosting on the inside of her other thigh. Sookie whimpered loudly when his lips started sucking at the sensitive skin on her femoral artery where she could almost feel as clearly as him her pulse going ballistic with the desire coursing her veins.

'Eric, it's the ladies' room! Unless you hadn't yet noticed, women always need to go to the ladies' room!' She muttered, incoherently breathing as he continued his ministrations, pressing an open-mouthed kiss on her panties.

'Lock. On. The. Door.' He said, separating the words with tiny bites on the inside of her thigh all the way from her knee to the edge of her panties. She simply couldn't help herself and a loud groan escaped her before she managed to form somehow coherent words.

'Eric, please…' She moaned.

'Please what?' he breathed against her skin taking her calves in his strong hand as his other relieved her of her panties which he threw in the air, not really giving a fuck where they landed. The next second, he spread her legs again and started biting and nibbling and sucking at her core, causing her hips to buckle and delicious sighs and moans to escape her plump lips. Eric smiled against her soft curls and dipped his tongue in her, savoring her flavor. She was writhing and her hands found his hair as she clung on to him for dear life. The man had a devilish mouth and it just so happened that unlike most men, he enjoyed pleasuring a woman with his skillful lips and tongue. She was about to come undone in his arms so he turned his face to the inside of her thigh and found the bite marks from the previous night.

'You are so perfect, kitten.' He purred before baring his fangs and biting into her soft flesh, sucking on her blood as she came with a loud moan, her body becoming limp against him.

'Eric you can't just…' Sookie started to say once she'd gotten her senses back. What was it with her becoming a total hooker when she was with this man? Her Gran was probably rolling over in her tomb.

'Give you a mind blowing orgasm with my mouth?' Eric completed, pulling himself up between her legs to press his length against her moist curls.

'Eric, this is wrong.' Sookie said, trying to push him away from her in the dark. Where the hell were her panties?

'Where are my freakin' panties, Eric?' Sookie hissed, trying to find him in the dark. Her hands finally collided with his very naked chest and she gasped out of surprise. Could a chest be anymore sculptural? Perfect? Delicious?

'Jesus Christ!' she muttered. And then she couldn't utter a single word more because his mouth was on hers, pillaging it with passion and fire. She managed to push him away and panted loudly.

'Do you want to kill me or something? You can't attack a lady in the dark like that.' Sookie pleaded, her voice throaty, resting her hand on his shoulder, her fingers treacherously sliding down the curve of his pectoral – drawing a hiss from him – to pinch roughly his nipple. This time Sookie drew more than a hiss from Eric who literally roared.

Sookie was about to kiss Eric but suddenly, a shrill noise interrupted them. It was some random chirpy version of _Ain't We Got Fun_. Sookie couldn't help but giggle.

'Fucking Pam and her timing or lack-of.' Eric growled, fishing his cell phone from his front pocket, the blue light of the screen casting a sexy glow on his chest as he brought it to his ear. 'Not a good time.' He growled in the phone.

'Well, there is a line up near the ladies' room. Care to explain?' Pam said at the other end of the line.

'What is it with you women…Are they all mentally incompetent and cannot use the men's room?' Eric growled. Pam sighed at the other end of the line.

'Han-han, they can't. We think men's room stinks.' Sookie provided with a mischievous grin.

'Is that our favorite little rocket blond I hear with you?' Pam slurred, amused. Eric rolled his eyes.

'Yes. And we're busy. Now piss off.' Eric snapped. He was about to hang up but Pam spoke again.

'Eric you can't detain the ladies' room because you want to play dirty with your little fairy. Now get the fuck out of there and go dry hump elsewhere. You're hurting the business.' Pam sneered before hanging up. That Pam.

Sookie noticed for the first time the loud racket the women were making at the door and she giggled. Her eyes had adjusted better to the ambient light so when Eric slipped his cell phone back at his belt, she was able to find his face easily.

'Now, now, Mr Northman, why don't you tell me what you've done with my panties so we can make Pam happy?' Sookie said, tracing his lips with the tip of her fingers. His lips curled in a grin.

**Muah. Love you guys! Yes, yes, I know. Not much action. But then again, it's Sookie. And a Viking. They can't go rolling in the hay every single vignette otherwise Sookie would be a massive bruise :) hahaha**


	7. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hey everyone!

First of all, my deepest apologies for being such a lazy/poor updater. I have kind of been busy elsewhere and facing a MASSIVE case of writer's block. My inspiration still isn't fully back but I thought if perhaps I started correcting and getting my stories in better order I'd get back in business.

So I shall be doing that and when inspiration comes back, I will update. Thank you so much for reading me, it means a great deal to me even though I haven't been as fateful to you readers as you have been to me. I have to say the new season is doing nothing so far to my inspiration as I personally think it sucks – generally speaking, there hasn't been much interesting material IMO and the amounts of Out-of-character moments are piling up and getting more and more on my nerves – so yes, season 4 has been a big disappointment to me… Thank god for fanfiction (even though I'm sad and surprised to say I haven't read that many new stories on the boards recently ). So yes, I shall get my stories in order and then continue publishing if I am graced with some inspiration. I do not forget all of you and I'll try to bring my stories to a close as I think it's important to do so. The first one I will update will most probably be ''Hell Is Around The Corner''… I don't know about you but I'm in Pam-Eric sass withdrawal and it is PAINFUL and somehow forces me to find some way to have them banter. So there, I love you all and thank you once more for your patience and devotion and I hope you had a wonderful summer.

Xoxo

Spicy-Vanilla


End file.
